DOOM: RWBY
by DemonFireX
Summary: After fighting the demon hordes that invaded Mars, the lone marine made the ultimate sacrifice to seal the portal to Hell. But when the soldier finds himself in another universe with their own monsters to fight, he will find a new purpose and will continue to protect humanity in this new world of Remnant. But Hell will not give up so easily, and will come to raze Remnant to ashes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello cyber world and the many that live in it. After some time, I decided to put one last idea into my story pool before throwing myself completely into all of the ones I have posted. My girlfriend had got me into the storyline of RWBY a while back and told me I should consider making a fic about it. And since I'm a fan of RoosterTeeth and Red vs Blue, I decided why not considering all of the hype this series has gotten._

_And with the untimely death of the good man known as Monty Oum, I feel the need to offer my own story in his memory. I just hope that I can make this something that he himself would have considered good reading. So in his memory, I offer you the first ever DOOM/RWBY crossover!_

_I own neither franchise. _

**("The Devil is real...I know, I built his cage." -UAC Scientist before his death.)**

_**Personnel Dossier:**_

_**Name:**__** Johnathan Grim**_

_**Alias:**__** 'Reaper'**_

_**Age:**__** 17**_

_**Height:**__** 6' 0''**_

_**Weight:**__** 157 lbs.**_

_**Eye Color:**__** Blue/Green**_

_**Blood Type:**__** O-**_

_**Occupation:**__** United Space Marine Corps - Private First Class**_

_**Qualifications: **_

_**\- Above Average skill in Assault.**_

_**\- Above Average skill in Survival training.**_

_**\- Above Average skill in CQC**_

_**\- Average skill in explosives.**_

_**\- Average skill in engineering.**_

_**Notes from Superior:**_

_** Despite his young age, PFC Grim has shown to have a skillset on par with soldiers years ahead of him.**_

_** Being an orphan, he handed in transcripts with a faked age in order to gain entry into the USMC. Something that had been overlooked until his training was completed and his birth records had been located. **_

_** However, instead of punishment and imprisonment. Those that trained him admitted to seeing something in Grim that was rarely found in other recruits, and all of them agreed to have him serve instead of sending him off and all the training he received to go to waste.**_

_** Grim has also shown an unbreakable will in the face of overwhelming odds. Even when the marines began beating and hazing the young PFC he refused to give in and fought back. His records indicate multiple trips to the infirmary, but not once did he reveal the names of his attackers. It was believed that he was proving to those older than himself that he was just as strong as they were.**_

_** He was given his nickname, due to an incident that occurred in the last month of his training. Three older marines had gotten intoxicated and attempted to kill Grim when he was on his way back from the mess hall. The resulting fight that took place ended with the three men being killed and the PFC only suffering minor injuries. Once footage of the altercation was revealed, the incident was labeled as Self-Defense and Grim was cleared of any charges.**_

_** Since then, he has been referred to as 'Reaper' by fellow recruits and superiors alike.**_

_** Given the current situation regarding his age, the Commanding Officials refused to send him on missions that would have bad feedback from either the government or the public. But recent events have managed to allow him on a handful of assignments that were completed without fail.**_

_** PFC Grim is due to be shipped out on his first solo assignment, as an addition to security detail on one of the UAC's biggest research facilities where they are in need for helping hands. The lead official, Sargeant Alexander Kelly, requested Grim after reading his file and said that; 'An important assignment for the kid will be good for him. Too much talent to be wasted otherwise.'.**_

_** The assignment was cleared as of this past November and Grim is to be transfired to the UAC Facility located on Mars by the end of this month. Given his record, he should be a useful asset to both the security forces and the UAC all together.**_

**X**

John's eyes snapped open when the dropship docked at Mars City. Running a hand over his shaved scalp and suppressing a yawn, he picked up his rucksack before heading toward the hatch as it opened allowing the occupants off.

The two men that had been riding in the shuttle with him, a bald man in a black suit and his guard who wore the standard USMC armor just like he was currently, stepped off first and made their way to administration area.

"I can't believe it's come to this. I didn't want to come here." said the suit.

"He left you no choice." said the guard.

"True. But this is the last time." relented the suit, "I'm tired of running damage control every time he makes a mess."

His escort nodded, "Right, you're the control. And if all else fails, I'm the damage."

"If that's what it takes, Betruger is going to do things our way." added the suit as they vanished through the doors ahead.

John shook his head, wondering what that all had been about before he was approached by one of the security guards stationed in the docking area. "Welcome to Mars. All new arrivals need to get checked in at reception." he said pointing toward another door way off to the side.

Nodding, John made his way up the flight of steps leading out while the dropship took off. Entering a checkpoint area where a pair of scanners were set up infront of reinforced glass with another guard sitting at a terminal.

"Welcome to Mars, marine." said the guard punching in a few keys. "I'm gonna need you to step on one of those red squares on the floor for a bio-scan. This should only take a second or two."

The young marine stepped in the middle of one of the squares and waited. The scanner coming to life moments later as a red beam rose up and down over his body a few times before hovering above him and spinning a few times. He'd been through these scans back on Earth and remained perfectly still so that they could get an accurate reading.

A small screen on the scanner showed his skeleton and biological information as the device finished its task. "Alright, bio-scan looks good. You're clear for entry." said the guard as the door beside him slid open allowning him to move on.

Stepping through an open room , side stepping a spider-like sentry bot that scuttled past and went into standby mode on the platform beside another door. John turned back to face front as he went through another door and approached the reception desk.

"Welcome to Mars, first time?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Yeah, just got in." replied the marine dropping his bag beside the desk. "I was reassigned as part of the security personnel out here."

The man nodded and began typing at his terminal. "Alright, just leave your bag there, I'll have it sent up to your quarters." he reached down behind the desk and pulled out a handheld device. "We just have to take care of a few things first. This is your Personal Data Assistant, you'll need it to access all secure areas. Standard for all marines stationed here. If you get any new clearence codes for whatever reason they'll download directly."

He went back to the computer and typed a few things, "I see here that you're to report to Sgt. Kelly at Marine Command immediately. It's just that way, follow the signs." he said pointing to the hallway on the right.

Nodding to the administratior, John made his way through the corridors past the various personnel that were either working or passing through. Coming into an open space where he saw the two who had been on the ship with him before in a small conference room talking with an older man wearing a doctor's outfit, left eye a cold grey color while the other was milky white with several scars marring the side of his face around it.

"I'm here, because there seems to be serious problems." said the suit leaning on the center table.

"Oh really?" asked the doctor. "Do I need to remind you of the groundbreaking work that we're doing here?"

"No." said the other man shaking his head. "But I've been authorized by the board to look at everything."

The doctor smirked condescendingly. "The _Board_ authorized you? Hmm. The board doesn't know the first thing about science. All they want is something to make them more money. Some _product_. Don't worry, they'll get their product."

"After how many accidents? Tell me Doctor Betruger why are so many workers spooked, complaining, requesting transfers off Mars?" asked the suit.

Betruger seemed unaffected, "They simply can't handle life here. They're exhausted and overworked. If I had a more competent staff and bigger budget, even these few accidents could have been avoided."

"I'm afraid you'll get nothing more until my report is filed with the board." said the other man while his guard looked out the window and caught John's gaze as he stood there listening. "I'll need full access, Doctor Betruger, Delta Labs included. I won't have any difficulty doing that will I?"

"Only if you get lost, Swan." the doctor replied calmly. "Just stay out of my way. Amazing things are going to happen here soon, you just wait." with that he disappeared through the door on the opposite end of the room.

Swan narrowed his eyes after him before turning to his escort, "Lets go."

John couldn't make heads or tails about what he had witnessed. But something about the one eyed doctor put him on edge. Something about the look in his gaze made him feel on edge for some reason.

Seeing the time, he started moving again in the direction of Marine Command. With every step, a odd feeling of unease continued to settle deep within his being. Like an instinct warning him that something bad was going to happen and soon. It was one he had, had a few times in the past, one that had saved him more than once on several occasions.

Shrugging it off, John took a deep breath and prepared to be nothing more than a security guard for a bunch of jumpy egg-heads on a desolate world.

_"This is going to be Hell."_ he thought bitterly as he continued on his way...

...

...He had no idea of the events they that would take place that would end up proving his thoughts right.

**X AN UNKNOWN NUMBER OF DAYS LATER X**

John slammed a fresh clip into his machine gun before firing a volley of slugs into an Imp that crawled its way out of the swirling vortex of flames and dark energy that was in the center of the room.

Blood and sweat pouring down his face, stinging his eyes as the heat in the massive chamber beneath the surface of Mars rose steadily. More creatures came pouring out of the vortex and attacked him only to be cut down and reduced to piles of desolving ashes.

But they weren't the real threat. That belonged to the 30 foot tall beast that was currently stomping in his direction. It's body a horrifying combination of flesh and machine, its entire right forearm a massive rocket launcher that would obliterate him in an instant if a round managed to hit its target.

Towering over him, the beast let loose a bellowing roar that shook the very chamber. Fire billowing out of its mouth and drifting past its large set of horns. The cannon that was its arm began glowing as it aimed at the young marine.

John gritted his teeth and threw himself aside, rolling as far out of the way as possible as the ground beneath him shook. Chunks of flaming rock pelting over his form as he dragged himself back to his feet. None of the weapons he had collected since this nightmare began would have any effect on this thing, it was just too powerful. His only hope was to use the artifact he found within the barriers of Hell itself to take it down and seal the portal before the fleets arrived.

Switching to his double barrel shotgun, he blasted one of the two headed demons, a Maggot, in half. Counting five in his head just as he heard a multitude of voices whisper at once. _**"USE US."**_

Shouldering the shotgun, John reached into his scratched, burnt and dented armor. Pulling out a cube-shaped artifact that had five glowing lights on the surface with a face-like image in the center facing him. The artifact, the Soulcube, hovered in the air before his outstretched hand, a series of gold-colored blades sprouting from its frame and spinning around it while it waited to be used.

When the beast turned, aiming its cannon at the marine, John cocked his arm back and threw the Soulcube with all his strength. The artifact shot through the air straight at the large demon and struck, its blades slicing clean through the monster's hide causing gallons of blood to spray forth from the wound it had made.

Roaring in agony, the demon's cannon went wide and blasted a section of wall instead of its intended target. The chamber shook from the blast, causing chunks of rock to rain down from above.

Catching the Soulcube when it came back, John was knocked to the ground when he was tackled from behind. The screech of the Imp that got the drop on him almost deafening him as it attempted to claw through the backpack he was wearing and the armor underneath.

Thinking fast, he rolled hard to the left. Slamming the Imp hard into a large rock close to the portal, disloging it from his back and rolling the other way back to his feet. Pulling out his sidearm and shooting the demon twice in the head and killing it. "One down, four more to go." he said to himself before looking up and seeing the beast looking down at him.

A rumbling growl of primal rage emtting from it as it raised one of its massive hooves. "SHIT!" the young marine shouted as he threw himself back as the demon's limb slammed into the ground where he had been a moment before. Reaching back and pulling out his plasma rifle, he let loose a stream of blue plasma bolts at the creature. Each hit doing almost nothing to it as it started stomping after him.

_"Guess this thing isn't called Hell's Mightest Warrior for nothing."_ the marine thought as he started running. Shooting two lesser demons with his plasma rifle before dumping the spent energy cell and injecting a new one.

_**"WE MUST HURRY."**_ spoke the Soulcube. _**"THE PORTAL NEEDS TO BE SEALED, OR ALL WILL BE LOST."**_

_"I'm trying!"_ John roared back in his thoughts as he killed another lesser demon. Dodging another rocket blast from the beast chasing him. _"Is there another way to kill this thing AND stop Hell from being unleashed?!" _

The artifact said nothing as he pulled out the double barrel, cracking the breach open and dumping the spent shells before slamming in new ones and snapping the weapon closed. Another Maggot crawled out of the portal and shambled his way and he took aim, finger tight on the trigger.

An explosion from closeby threw his aim off and he missed, the blast also sending him airborne. His body crashing to the ground and slamming into the wall of the ruins he had come through on the way in. The path blocked when the archway collapsed after the fight first started.

Groaning, John dragged himself along the ground until he managed to get to his knees and push himself to his feet. Picking up the dropped shotgun as he faced his opposition.

Over two dozen demons; Imps, Maggots, Pinkeys, Lost Souls, and a couple others stood facing him. And behind their ranks stood the larger creature. Hell's mightest warrior, the Cyberdemon. Arm cannon primed and ready to end the marine's life where he stood.

His body ached, exhaustion slipping into his bones like a virus. He'd been fighting non-stop for days, fighting for not only his survival, but the survival of humanity since he was the only living being not from Hell that was still alive. The only one capable of ending the nightmare before it plagued the Earth.

And now there was no way out. He was going to die here with the odds so heavily staked against him. And if he fell...so would the rest of his race.

_**"THERE IS A WAY."**_ whispered the Soulcube in his mind. _**"A WAY TO STOP HELL'S ARMIES AND SAVE YOUR PEOPLE FROM EXTINCTION. BUT THE PRICE WILL BE GREAT."**_

John kept his eyes locked on the demons as they started to close in on him, preparing for the kill. _"What do I need to do?"_ he thought seriously.

The sentient artifact hummed to life within the compartment where it was stored in his armor. _**"INSTEAD OF FEEDING US ONE FINAL SOUL FROM THE HORDE, THROW YOURSELF INTO THE PORTAL. OUR POWER WILL BE ABLE TO USE **_**YOUR**_** SOUL TO NOT ONLY SEAL HELL'S OPENING, BUT WILL COLLAPSE THESE RUINS ALONG WITH THE STRUCTURES ABOVE. NOTHING WILL SURVIVE."**_

The young marine breathed deeply. He would have to sacrifice his life and soul in order to stop the portal and whatever came through it. He was still going to die deep within Mars...but at least he would be able to do it on _his_ terms. And he'd be taking all of these beasts with him.

_"Whatever it takes...these bastards cannot reach Earth. If I have to give up my life to do it...then I'll do it."_ John thought back with conviction as he raised his double-barrel at the horde before him. The creatures all roared in response before charging toward him.

Roaring a battle-cry of his own, the young marine met their charge head on. Blasting both barrels of the shotgun and critically wounding one of the Pinkeys, giving him an opening as he barreled through their ranks. Dodging claws and other deadly limbs as he broke through them.

The Cyberdemon roared as it fired down at the ground, but John had expected it.

Dropping low, he slid across the rough, heated ground between the larger demon's legs as the explosion wiped out the lesser creatures that couldn't get out of the way in time.

Getting up, John looked down into the vortex of fire and energy below. Steeling himself as he put his gun away and took out the Soulcube, clutching it tightly in his hands before turning back and glaring at the Cyberdemon. The beast priming its arm cannon for another blast while he stood at the edge.

The marine raised his hand and flipped the large demon the middle finger. "I'll see you in hell, motherfucker!" he shouted before throwing himself over the edge. The portal below swallowing him up the moment he made contact with it.

All around him, John saw the endless tunnel of flesh, blood and fire much like the last time he had gone through a portal to the devil's domain. The Soulcube hummed loudly in his hands, a glowing light beginning to emit from it that surrounded his entire body.

Despite his imminent demise, a sense of peace began to flow through him. Throughout everything he had endured, survived and fought, it would all finally be over. Hell's army would fail. The blood thrusty monsters that were the cause of the deaths of everyone within Mars City would be stopped by a lone human as young as him.

It was almost poetic...and a big middle finger to Betruger for everything he had done to cause all of this. Hopefully that bastard was roasting in the very pit he tried to unleash for what he had done.

The light that covered his body became blinding, and John was starting to feel light headed as he closed his eyes. The pain from his numerous injuries, new and old, faded away as he slipped into blissful oblivion.

An explosion of pure energy burst forth from the artifact. The portal shook from the intensity before it started to collapse in on itself. The sudden burst had been so powerful that it burst was so powerful that it shot from the vortex and struck the ceiling of the chamber that housed it. The walls shuttering and cracking visiously before it started to cave in, the ground above splintering and falling into the massive hole that was opening within Mars' surface.

The fires from the portal itseld started dying, the flesh that made up the interior began to harden to stone and close up as the chamber fell down on top of it. Killing what creatures that may have left its confines and sealing it forever.

When Earth's fleets arrived almost an hour later, all that they found of the large UAC facility was a massive crater. All of the buildings and towers nothing more than rubble lost below the surface of the red planet like a title wave.

They would spend weeks combing through the wreckage, trying to discover anything that would lead to what happened and what was going on up there. But they would find nothing, and the UAC would simply call it a horrible disaster that caused the loss of good people and resources. The possibility of rebuilding sometime long down the road after the families of those lost had time to mourn.

None of them knew of how close they had become to extinction due to a corrupted scientist's ambitions. And the sacrifice of a lone marine that saved them all. His courage and stength never known, but the lives of every man, woman and child had ment more to him than anything when faced with the ultimate choice.

By sealing Hell's portal, he saved Earth at the cost of his own life. An unsung hero, but a hero none the less given his actions.

And as the old saying goes...not even death can keep a true hero from his duty. And Hell's influence was far from over.

**XXX**

_He felt as though he were floating through warm water. His body weightless as it drifted through the abyss, no pain, no monsters, nothing but peace as he drifted through where ever he was. Time not being relevent as he was finally able to ease his mind from the horrors and nightmares he had come face to face with._

_ As he floated in the abyss, he heard whispering coming from all directions. But he couldnt' see where they were coming from._

_ Was he dead? Was this purgatory where a higher power would decide where his soul would go for all eternity? He'd seen Hell in person, so there must have been a Heaven. Maybe he would get lucky enough to see it as well._

_ All the voices stopped. Plunging him into silence once more as though they had heard his thoughts. __**"NOT YET."**__ spoke an array of tones as one before everything was bathed in a flash of bright light._

**XXX**

The weightless feeling slowly started to fade away as his senses began to come back to him. John slowly opened his eyes, the blaring light forcing him to close them as he tried to regain himself.

His body felt numb, but as the seconds passed he was able to feel grass beneath him. When he opened his eyes again, we was able to adjust much easier as he looked toward the bright-blue sky above him along with the tops of several trees that surrounded him.

This...wasn't what he was expecting. Slowly sitting up, his body aching slightly as he looked around him to see the lush forest that he had woken up in.

It was quiet, peaceful. The forest surrounded the small clearing he was in casting shadows on the tall grass from the sun hanging high in the sky above.

"Where am I?" he wondered outloud. Racking his brain as he tried to figure out how he had gotten here. He remembered the final battle against the Cyberdemon, throwing himself into the portal with the Soulcube using his own soul to fuel its power...then nothing.

_"Is this the afterlife?" _he thought to himself while looking around again. Turning his gaze down at himself he found his armor and clothes still damaged from the many fights he had been through, but his injuries had been healed and scarred over.

Taking a few moments to gather his wits, John looked to his right and found his backpack along with his weapons scattered on the ground. Getting to his feet, he shambled over to the pack and started checking over his supplies. His weapons were all still in one piece thankfully, along with his ammo and what little medical supplies he had left.

"Guess I'm not dead, if I still have my weapons with me. But where the hell did the Soulcube take me? Am I back on Earth?" he said outloud after loading fresh shells into the double-barrel shotgun he had picked up in Sgt. Kelly's office back on Mars.

Slipping it into his pack and slipping it on before taking out his PDA and began checking it. A few small cracks were on the screen along with a couple of deep scratches, but it was still fully functional. Though it didn't provide much help since it couldn't pick up a signal from any of the UAC instillations for some strange reason.

Putting the device away, John took out his machine gun and looked around at the forest again. "I'm not going to get any help just standing here. Better try and find civilization and link up with any marine regiment that could be close by."

Weapon held tightly in hand, eyes naturally scanning for threats, the young marine headed into the forest in the direction he knew to be North. _"At least there aren't any demons or other abominations trying to tear me apart."_ he couldn't help but think as he made his way through the trees.

Unknown to him, several sets of glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows. Low growls coming from the dark forms as they slowly started to stalk after the marine.

**XXX**

Elsewhere, a familiar ancient artifact laid in a small crater that had been burned into the ground where it had landed. The amount of power it had unleashed forcing it into a dormant state as it began recharging itself.

Footsteps could be heard drawing closer to it until a shadow cast over the artifact. "Whoa...what's this thing?" asked a girl's voice as they knelt down beside it.

The girl was young, roughly 15 years of age with black/red hair cut short wearing a black and red corset, skirt tights and boots. A long flowing red cloak billowing behind her and a massive hybridized weapon resembling a scythe and a sniper rifle in he hands.

Reaching a pale hand out, she touched the warmed surface of the artifact. Running her fingers over the strange designs etched into the surface before picking it up and looking it over closely. "It's kinda cool." said the girl smiling as she rolled the thing over in her hands.

"Ruby?! Where the hell are you?!" called another girls voice making her jump and almost drop the thing she found.

"Coming Weiss!" she called back as she took the artifact and slipped it into a pouch on her belt and running to catch up with her new partner.

The Soulcube glowed briefly from its new spot for a moment before going dark again. _**"THIS ONE IS PURE...WE ARE SAFE."**_ he whispered softly.

Ruby Rose froze mid-step, "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked looking for the source of the strange voice she had heard and finding no one around. Shrugging, she jogged toward where Weiss was waiting so they could finish their initiation.

_A/N: A slow start, but one worth giving a great deal of effort. For those that haven't played DOOM, this story is based in the third game along with the content for it and the download content for it. And with this being a RWBY fic, you know things are going to get intense later down the road._

_Tell me what you think guys. I got a lot of food on my plate, but I can manage with everything. So no worries._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I gotta say, I wasn't expecting as much feedback as I've gained in the last couple of days. This story here has already developed a pretty strong fanbase from just the first chapter. And that's more than enough incentive to make it into something truly amazing. And I'm hoping you guys out there can help me with it should I ever get stuck._

_I have gotten a couple questions about John's armor. Just so that there isn't any confusion, he's wearing the same kind of armor like Cambell and Sgt. Kelly instead of the green security armor like the main player in Doom 3 was wearing. Honestly, I like that armor better in terms of a look so I went with that. And also, I did go with the name as one of the main characters from the movie for my OC, it just seemed to fit given the story's plot. I wanted to include as many elements of the series as I could for this, and there is still more to come with that._

_But enough gab, let's get back to it. )I own nothing(_

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and a veteran huntsman, had seen many things in his years. Some great, others disasterous. But seeing an unknown young man suddenly appear in the Emerald Forest during the new students' initiation was a new one.

The many cameras in the forest alerted him and Professor Goodwitch to the disturbance, both were shocked to see the young man suddenly appear in a small clearing. Looking as though he had fought multiple hordes of Grimm with his hands tied and still managed to survive.

When he had awoken, they watched him check his supplies in a nearby backpack before taking out one of his weapons and begin traversing through the forest.

"Who is he?" asked Goodwitch, running a check through all of the newly inducted students and coming up empty for anyone matching his profile. "He's not in our databanks for new arrivals."

Ozpin hummed as he watched the armored youth make his way through the forest. Watching his movements carefully and seeing each one he made was calculated and deliberate. Like a trained soldier on the field of battle.

"What do we do about this?" asked his partner. "We can't allow someone we know nothing about roam around that could be a threat to the students. The Grimm are one thing, this is a different matter entirely."

The Headmaster looked her way, "We'll leave him be." he saw a protest coming and stopped it at the pass. "You're right about him being an unknown, but we can't assume he'll be a danger to the students. Though his sudden arrival does cause for some alarm."

Goodwitch sighed, "Then what do we do when all of this is over?"

"We will just have to question him." replied Ozpin taking a sip from his trusty mug. "Given his appearence and obvious sense of alertness, I think it will prove to be very interesting."

**XXX**

The forest seemed to stretch on forever. John had been walking for well over half an hour and so far only encountered a handful of small wildlife; though considering where he had been before this might as well have been paradise.

He still couldn't figure out how he had gotten here. Maybe it was the Soulcube's doing when he destroyed the portal to hell, the power of the artifact had always been an unknown, even to the scientists that were studying it. So it was a safe possibility with his sudden jaunt to another place entirely.

But the real question was, where was here? The marine was still scratching his head about that one. Forests on Earth were very sparce, given the amount of expansion the human race had done in the last few centuries. And this place looked completely untouched and almost pure.

And it wasn't like he could talk to the Soulcube about it, the thing was MIA from the rest of his supplies after he woke up.

Stepping over a fallen log, machine gun scanning the surrounding trees, John kept his eyes and ears sharp for any kind of movement. The constant fighting in Mars City had forced all of his instincts to maximum, every broken twig, breeze through the leaves, or even the distant call of a bird made him snap his weapon up.

The demons had been sneaky, cunning. Their bloodthursty appearence and attacks masking an intelligence that helped them bring the instillation to its knees in a matter of hours. And given that they somehow harnessed the knowledge from the many scientists, engineers, and marines stationed out there, along with their seemingly endless numbers, it was easy to tell they could have eradicated Earth just as quickly.

Shaking his head, John brought his mind into focus as he raised his machine gun to his shoulder and moved around a crop of trees. Finding himself in a larger clearing than the one he had been in before. Several rocks dotting the area with a small stream running through it.

Lowering his weapon after scanning the vacinity multiple times, he slowly began making his way forward. He didn't like wide open spaces, too many possibilities for an ambush, but so far everything looked clear.

The running stream was the only sound he could hear, and the itching-burn in the back of his throat was reminding him that he hadn't had anything to drink in god only knew how long.

Settling by the stream, John shrugged off the backpack and sat it aside. His machine gun next to it, but still within easy reach so that he could get to it should he need it. Cupping his hands together, he dipped them into the cool water and brought it up to his parched lips, gulping it down and soothing his throat along with the rest of himself.

Repeating the action multiple times until he was refreshed enough, he looked at his reflection in the water. He looked like a person that walked out of Hell...literally and figuratively. Dried blood was caked on the left side of his face from top to bottom, all of it leading to a recently healed scar that went from the top of his left eyebrow, up and over his bare scalp.

His marine-issued helmet, which was currently in his backpack, had a deep matching mark where a Hellknight nearly took his head off. The dense metal saving his life, but the razor-sharp claws of the large demon leaving a permanment reminder from the attack.

The rest of his form also bore signs of similar attacks. His BDUs beneath his armor were torn, bloody and covered in grime. The patches of skin that were revealed having healed scars of various shapes and sizes. Even his armor, which and been patched up and repaired multiple times, hid more tissue that had been mended from either medical packs and stations, or through the use of the Soulcube.

Taking a deep breath, John looked up at the clear blue sky. Using his hand to block the glare from the sun as he soaked in the peace around him. _"God...it feels like forever since I've just sat down."_ he couldn't help but think as the sun warmed his face.

There was a snap of wood somewhere in the forest behind him had the young marine moving in an instant. Machine gun in hand as he spun around in a crouched position as he aimed back at the treeline he had come through.

His eyes swept back and forth, the shadows cast by the trees keeping whatever made the noise hidden. His position ridgid as his senses stretched to their limits as he gauged his situation.

Nothing happened for several seconds, then one of the shadows started to move. John tightened his finger on the trigger, but waiting to see what came out. No point in wasting the ammo or killing something that wasn't a threat.

Though, what came out looked anything but 'non-threatening'.

Coming through the trees was a creature the young marine had never encountered before. It was bipedal, standing on bowed legs over seven feet in height with a hunched form covered in black fur. Long arms dotted with sharp claws stood out to the sides, but what stood out more was the bone-like armor and spikes covered in red markings that laid over certain points of its form.

It's head had a long snout, like a dog or a wolf with a plate of bone-armor laying over it like a mask. A pair of glowing red eyes leering out of the holes in the openings for them that directed straight at the marine.

John didn't even flinch when it let out a bellowing howl into the air. Instead he pulled the trigger of his weapon the rest of the way and let loose a stream of slugs that slammed into the creature's center of mass. Black, ichor-like blood spraying through the air and splashing on the trees around it as the rounds tore through its flesh.

When it collapsed to the ground face-first twitching, he put a quick burst into its head. Shatting the bone mask and ensuring it stayed down before slowly moving up to look it over.

"...the fuck is this thing?" he wondered, nudging the corpse with the tip of his boot. It wasn't like anything he'd faced before. It went down pretty quick, but in his experience that didn't mean jack-shit if it could sneak up on you alone or in a group.

Be snapped his weapon up when the thing suddenly started to dissolve into a black mist that faded into the air. Raising an eyebrow, John decided to let it be before making his way back to where he left the rest of his stuff.

A low pitched grow causing him to freeze mid-step, turning around and glaring back at the woods as half a dozen sets of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows. Each one belonging to a wolf-like creature that skulked out into the open where its comrade had once been, drool dribbling down from their maws as their growls turned into a loud chorus.

Looking down at his machine gun, John saw his ammo counter reading _**'33'**_. He also had two grenades and a little spare ammo on him, the rest being in his pack back at the stream.

"Alright." he said outloud as he turned to face the creatures and raise his weapon. "Who's first?"

The beasts roared before lunging at their target.

**XXX**

"Man...this is boring!" said an irritated voice that echoed through the woods. The voice belonging to a young, blonde haired woman with lilac colored eyes as she walked through the forest beside another girl the same age with black hair and ember colored eyes.

The other girl rolled said eyes at her new partner's antics. "I think it's better that we haven't encountered anymore Grimm, Yang. The initiation will go much smoother without too much chaos."

Yang sighed, "Come on, Blake. You can't honestly tell me that this doesn't suck just a little bit. I mean, other than being launched out here, fighting those two Ursa was the only thing we've dealt with out here." she crossed her arms under her impressive bust as she snorted. "Some initiation. Where's all the action?"

Blake just shook her head and stayed silent as they traveled in the direction of the temple they were told to head to at the beginning of their test.

However, the sound of gunfire caused both girls to stop and look in the direction it was coming from. "That sounded close." said the raven haired girl, the bow on the top of her head twitching ever so slightly as they heard another burst and the sound of something dying.

"It could be my sister! Come on!" Yang shouted before sprinting in the direction of the battle taking place. Blake giving chase in the off chance that another student was in trouble and needed backup.

Trees blurred past them as the sounds got louder, both of them breaking through the treeline into a clearing...and getting a good surprise when they saw what was happening.

A group of Beowolves were all converging on a single point, one of them falling over dead when a burst of gunfire tore through it from the source. There stood a boy their age, spraying rounds from his weapon into the Grimm ranks. Ducking and rolling out of the way when one of the creatures got close enough to swipe at him with its claws before emptying the rest of his weapon into its exposed underbelly.

The remaining four Beowolves backed off and began to circle around their target, giving him time to reload and assess his situation before reaching to his belt. Pulling out a small canister, he twisted the top of it before tossing it toward the group of Grimm.

They didn't have a moment to react as the canister exploded in a blast that sent two of the Beowolves hurling back, one of them lossing its legs and dissolving in the air while the other crashed into a nearby rock.

A howl emitted from the remaining Grimm before they lunged, the young man aiming his weapon with one hand while drawing a sidearm with the other. Firing both weapons as he backed away to keep a good distance between them.

Both weapons ran empty the same time both Beowolves fell to the ground and started dissolving. Silence ringing through the clearing, the armored boy lowering his guns, barrels still smoking as he ejected the spent clips from them and reloaded again.

"That...was awesome!" Yang exclaimed, her voice being too loud which attracted the attention of the one they had been watching, causing him to aim his weapons in their direction. His cold expression turning into one of shock as he slowly lowered them.

"Sorry for my partner, we're not hostile." said Blake as they approached him and trying to defuse a possible situation. The closer they got, the more they were able to take notice of his appearence.

It looked as though he had crawled off a battlefield, his armor looking like someone had been cutting through it with a sharp blade and slamming it with a baseball bat repeatedly. He also reeked of blood, gunpowder and...brimstone?

_ "What happened to him?"_ wondered the raven haired girl. Her face scrunching up when the combination of smells assaulted her nose. _"How many Grimm did he fight out here? How _long_ has he been out here?"_

Though Yang seemed to voice the questions for the both of them. "Jeez, what the hell happened to you?" she said looking from top to bottom.

**XXX**

John looked at the two girls silently for a while. It felt like years since he last saw another human being that wasn't tearing the flesh off of another and devouring it.

Hearing the question the blonde had asked him, he shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "Long story. Can you point me in the direction of the nearest marine outpost?" he asked slipping his pistol back into it holster on his right thigh.

The girls looked at one another, "Marine outpost?" asked the dark haired one.

"Yeah...the USMC? The lead military?" asked the marine rolling his eyes wondering why they were so clueless. When he saw the confused looks on their faces he tried another approach to figure out where he was. "What is our current location?"

"The Emerald Forest. Just outside of Vale and Beacon Academy." said the dark haired girl again, her partner crossing her arms and tilting her head. "Aren't you here for initiation like the rest of us?"

_"Emerald Forest? Vale? Beacon Academy?"_ John listed off in his head and coming up empty. He'd never heard of any of those locations back when he was in school. Looking around then up at the sky, he took a deep breath before asking one question that he hoped didn't prove his fears.

"What planet are we on?"

Both girls furrowed their brows. "Uh, Remnant...you sure you didn't hit your head or something back there?" asked the blonde.

The marine barely heard her. Remnant? There was another planet with humans living on it in the galaxy? He felt a headache starting to pound on the inside of his skull as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"No doubt I have the Soulcube to thank for this. I had a feeling that this place wasn't Earth." _he thought looking up to the sky again.

A hand on his arm made him tense as he looked down and saw the black haired girl looking up at him. He had a good inch or two on them so he had to look down a bit to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at the scars and dried blood on the forearm she touched before meeting his eyes again.

John sighed, "I'm...a bit lost to be honest. I'm not really from around here." he admitted.

"We got that much." commented the blonde. "Though the way you took out those Grimm was pretty cool."

"Grimm?" asked the marine getting confused looks again.

"Wow, you're really are not from around here are you?" asked the raven haired girl a bit stunned. "Perhaps we should take you to Professor Ozpin when our initiation is over, he could probably help you."

"He the one in charge around here?" asked John getting nods, "Then that would probably be the best course of action." he went over to the stream and picked up his backpack, "If you don't mind having an extra set of eyes traveling with you."

The two glanced at one another and shrugged, "Sure, as long as you don't try anything funny." said the blonde holding up her hands to reveal a pair of gauntlets. Both of them cocking back like a shotgun while a chamber of rounds rotated within.

Raising an eyebrow, the marine nodded seriously as they started moving as a group back into the forest. "Oh, by the way, the name's Yang." said the blonde girl sending a wink his way over her shoulder.

"Blake." added the other girl calmly.

"John Grim." replied John as they kept moving.

**XXX**

In another part of the Emerald Forest, Ruby and her own partner had decided to stop for a small break to regain their barings. The red cloaked girl munching on a cookie she had stored on her person as she watched the older, white haired girl pacing back and forth infront of her.

Following Weiss doing this while mumbling to herself for a while, Ruby finished her snack before going into her pouch and digging out the strange object she picked up a while ago. Her silver eyes taking it in with a little more detail than she had before as she tried to figure out what it was.

_"Is it the relic we're supposed to find?"_ she thought while turning the thing over in her hands to look at it from all sides. _"It definitely looks old...but it wasn't in a temple. Maybe it's something else." _ pulling it closer, the young woman pressed her ear to it, feeling the strange warmth coming from the surface and could make out a very low hum coming from deep within it.

_"It feels...almost alive."_ she thought further.

"Alright, we've rested enough." said Weiss with a huff, "We better get to the temple before..." she trailed off when she saw what her partner was up to. "What are you doing!"

Ruby yelped and dropped the artifact in her hands. The thing rolling across the grass and coming to rest against the tip of the heiress' boot causing her to pick it up. "What is this thing?" she asked looking it over curiously.

"I, uh, found it." said the red-head grinning. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Weiss gave her a look before going back to the cube-like object. "Do you even know what it is?" she asked as her delicate fingers traced over the odd designs on the surface of it. Her eyebrows scrunching when she felt the same warmth coming from it.

Ruby shook her head, "No...do you?" The heiress shook her head in return as she tried to figure anything else out about it. "Is it the relic?" she asked excitedly.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Dunce, did you find it in a temple?" her partner shook her head, "Then no. Though it is something unique." she ran one of her fingers over a design that looked like a 'face'. The five gold/yellow spots on it suddenly glowed making her jump and loose her grip on it.

Ruby managing to catch it before it hit the ground. Weiss composed herself before scowling, "Regardless of this...'find'. We need to get to the temple and complete our objective. So no more dilly-dallying." she said stiffly before moving forward.

Frowning at her partner, Ruby looked down at the artifact in her hands before slipping it back into her pouch. Patting it softly to be sure it was secure before following after her partner.

The Soulcube glowied a second time before going dark in its current space, its energy returning more quickly the longer it stayed close to the one that was now carrying it.

She possessed a soul so pure, that energy flowed off of her in small waves. Such energy soaked into the artifact and bringing it out of its dormant state faster. The Soulcube wasn't openly feeding on her energy directly, such an act would go against its very nature.

Though with all the spare energy the young one was giving off, it was literally bathing in it.

Returning to its dormant state after the brief wake up, the artifact rested as its current handler carried it to creater knew where. A very large, black feather drifting down from the sky behind said handler as it settled on the ground.

**XXX**

The rest of the trip through the forest had been uneventful, though that didn't keep John from keeping a closer eye out for hostility after his encounter with the wolf creatures he encountered.

Blake had called them Beowolves, a type of Grimm that have inhabitied the planet along with humans for some time. He'd taken the time to ask them various questions while they traveled together, getting a good feel about where he now was and what was currently going on.

Evidentally he dropped in the midst of a special test designed to allow new recruits into the local combat school by pitting them against the creatures in order to get some kind of relic located somewhere in the forest.

Even though it was nothing like basic, he had to give all the students credit for having the balls to be up against unknown odds in an environment like this.

The girls themselves asked him a couple of questions of their own that he answered to the best of his ability without making it sound too farfetched. Telling them that he was a soldier from another place and he somehow ended up her due to an unknown means. Telling complete strangers that he was from another world, fought the spawn of Hell and was brought here because of an artifact of unknown power and origin would have made him sound insane.

_"Though considering what I've been through I might as well be considered insane." _he thought sweeping his weapon to make sure nothing was near them.

Looking forward at his companions as they walked ahead of him, John couldn't help but find them both attractive. Especially the blonde girl, Yang, given the way she didn't seem to mind how much skin she was showing due to her outfit.

He'd been around a lot of women in his time in the marines. Most of them older but all of them appealing in some way. But it had been a little over a year since he was in the company of girls in his own age, it felt a little foreign to him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focus on their environment, he missed Yang looking at him over her shoulder before facing forward again. "At least he's attractive." she said lowly to Blake.

"If you say so." replied her partner as they kept walking.

"Come on, how can you miss those muscles, that face or that posture? Makes you wonder if there are others out there like him." continued the blonde with another appreciative glance back at their traveling companion. "Scars and all, he's pretty hot."

"He's a soldier, Yang." said Blake. "He's trained to stay in that kind of shape for combat. And it seems to be working in his favor given how he handled that Beowolf pack." she looked back at him as well. "Though, I wonder how he attained such injuries."

Yang shrugged, "Maybe he's been out here a while. Like days or maybe even weeks. The Grimm must have been hitting him pretty hard."

Her partner couldn't argue with that logic as they kept moving. Stepping out of the treeline and finding themselves facing an old half-circle shaped structure built out of crumbling blocks. "That must be the temple." said Blake as they started making their way toward it.

When they arrived moments later, the group of three found themselves infront of the temple. Inside was a series of pedistals, each one having a chess piece on the top.

"Chess pieces?" asked John as he approached one of the stands with a black pawn sitting on it. "These are the relics you're after?"

"I guess so." said Blake as she looked over the objects as well. Wondering about the meaning each piece could mean for their test. "Looks like others have been here already." she commented when she saw a couple of pieces missing from their places.

Yang approached one of the pedistals and picked up a white knight. "How bout a cute little pony?" she asked waving it at her partner.

Blake shrugged and gave a small smile at the blondes enthusiasm. "Sure."

The marine started moving in a perimeter pattern at the opening to the temple that faced the woods while the two girls spoke. His senses spiking when he heard a loud, girlish scream emit from somewhere else in the forest. "Sounds like someone found trouble." he said as the duo readied their weapons.

"Think we should do something?" asked Yang. "I mean who knows what could be happening to that girl, we can't just sit by and-" she was cut off when Blake pulled on the sleeve of her jacket. She pointed upward causing the other two to look up as well to see something coming at them from above.

John blocked the light of the sun with his hand to try and get a better look as the object steadily got closer. "Is that...a person?" he asked.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" screamed the girl that was currently falling at them just before another body flew by and intercepted her, sending both crashing into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake trying to make sense of what happened.

The blonde scratched her head, "I-" she was cut off by a loud roar and trees breaking. An Ursa breaking from the treeline slashing its massive claws back and forth before an explosion blew out from its back. "Yeehaw!" shouted an orange haired girl in a white outfit as she rolled off the back of the large Grimm when it fell to the dirt unmoving.

John raised an eyes brow seeing this, "Gotta admit, that was original." he said laying his machine gun on his shoulder.

"Aw...its broken." said the girl sadly as she looked over the downed creature.

A boy in a green shirt chinese style shirt with dark hair with a pink stripe running through it ran up, leaning on the dead Ursa and breathed heavily. "Nora...please...don't ever do that again." he wheezed through labored breaths before looking up and noticing his partner was gone.

Said girl was currently eyeballing a white rook chess piece before picking it up and chanting 'I'm queen of the castle' a few times. "NORA!" the boy shouted knocking her out of her moment.

"Heh, coming Ren!" she called before skipping over to him.

Blake blinked, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang shook her head, "I-"

She was cut off again by a loud screech, which was followed by another section of trees being destroyed as a another girl with long red hair wearing spartan armor burst out with what looked to be a giant scorpion hot on her heels.

"Jaune!" she screamed as she leapt forward to avoid one of the massive insects pincers from closing in on her.

"DId she just come in with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake as Yang's sister, Ruby, hopped down tot he ground.

Yang growled before exploding with flames surrounding her form. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she shouted with her eyes glowing red. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

They could all pretty much hear a clock ticking somewhere before Ruby tapped the blonde brawler on the shoulder and pointed up to reveal a white haired girl, which happened to be Ruby's partner dangling from the talon of a large flying Grimm, a Nevermore, as it flew overhead.

_"And here I thought this place couldn't get any weirder." _thought John as they all watched the girl trying to hold on for dear life.

"I did tell her to jump." Ruby said uneasily as they all looked on.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." said the girl in red unconvincingly.

Ren shook his head, "She's falling."

The blonde that had crashed into Ruby when she had been falling had gotten from his prison in the tree and jumped out in time to catch the heiress as she fell. "Just dropping in?" he asked trying to be suave before slamming into the ground face first with Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero." she said not sounding impressed while she checked her nails.

"...My back..." Jaune groaned.

The rest of the group only watched before the red-head running from the large scorpion took a hit and was thrown in their direction, landed in the dirt before them. "Well...everyone's here. Now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed before charging toward the Deathstalker, her scythe opening in her hand as she met the creature head on and slamming it hard against its hardened carapice.

"What the fuck is she doing!" John shouted, wondering if the girl was suicidal going up against an enemy like that by herself. That's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A familiar artifact laying at the base of the tree Ruby had come down from when she landed.

The object having fallen out of her pouch when she crashed.

Walking over and picking it up while the others were distracted, the marine wiped the bit of dirt that was on it off as he leered at it. "You better have some answers, because last I checked death didn't include trips to other planets."

The Soulcube flared to life, _**"ALL CAN AND WILL BE ANSWERED SOON. BUT YOU MUST SAVE THE INNOCENT ONE." **_it spoke in his head.

"Who? he asked confused before turning to see the fight between the girl in red and the creature Blake referred to as a Deathstalker. "Her?"

_**"YES. HER SOUL IS THE PUREST WE HAVE EVER COME ACROSS. FOR IT TO GO DARK SO SOON WOULD BE DISASTEROUS. SAVE HER, AND WE WILL EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE INSTEAD OF PARADISE."**_

Shaking his head, the marine wondered why he should bother listening to the sentient artifact when he saw that the girl was really struggling to handle the larger opponent. Taking a deep breath, he pocketed the Soulcube and started moving.

**XXX**

The weapon rebounded off and sent the cloaked girl crashing to the ground. Staggering to her feet, Ruby spun around and fired a sniper round at the Death Stalker's face only for it to deflect off of its dense armor as she started to run from it. Folding her weapon up and putting it behind her back as she tried to put some distance between her and it.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted running to help her sister. The loud shriek of the Nevermore that had passed by could be heard as it came back around. Flapping its powerful wings and sending a barrage of feathers toward the ground like spears and piercing the back of Ruby's cloak and pinning her there.

The rest of the feathers blocked off Yang and the rest of the large group as they tried to assist the now vulnerable 15-year-old. "Ruby get out of there!" her sister shouted trying to get through to her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back trying to free her cloak, pausing when a shadow loomed over her as the Deathstalker closed in, its stinger raising into the air ready to end her life.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in horror. Weiss at her side preparing her rapier to save her partner when a blur ran past all of them.

The young girl closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate. Thinking about her sister, father, uncle and all the friends she had made in the last day as the stinger drew closer. Both her and the creature not seeing the canister that landed just under the Deathstalker's head.

A loud 'boom!' shook the air, followed swiftly by a screech of pain. Chancing a look, Ruby cracked a silver eye open and was shocked to see a boy she didn't know wearing damaged armor standing infront of her.

The Deathstalker scuttled back several steps, the underside of its slanted head black with one of its mouth pincers blown off from the grenade that landed in its path while it had been attacking.

"How bout you pick on someone your own size, asshole." John said, reaching over his shoulder and bringing out his double-barrel. Aiming the powerful shotgun forward, not a single ounce of fear in his eyes as he and the Grimm locked gazes.

Screeching, the Deathstalker surged forward just as the marine pulled the trigger.

_A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm warning you all now that there will be plenty more to come throughout this story. So prepare yourselves for them. Reviews always welcome, along with PMs, so feel free to drop them anytime._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Been doing a bit more research in the last couple of days, making sure that I had everything in the right order to get this story really going. So far things are good, I'm even considering on making a dust-variant of the BFG-9000 somewhere down the line, though it'll take a lot more thought before I can implement it in any way._

_I have also been asked about the possibility of a pairing somewhere down the line, one reader even pitched the idea of a harem, though I don't think it'll hold up too well to be honest. So if any of you out there have any ideas, feel free to pitch them to me and let me know your thoughts on the subjects._

_This chapter here will have one hell of an ending, one you may or may not have been expecting this soon. So here we go! (I own nothing)_

The Deathstalker reared back screeching, two of its eyes damaged and bleeding from the buckshot that blasted it at such a close range.

John quickly split the double-barrel open and reloaded before shooting it again, repeating the action several times keeping the large creature off balance and away from the girl it was intending on attacking.

After firing one last time, the marine put the shotgun away. Even though he had managed to push the thing back, its bone armor was dense meaning he was causing it little to no damage other than what he was able to do to its eyes.

"Lets kick this up a notch." he said reaching into his pack and pulling out his plasma rifle. _"Wish I still had my rocket launcher and BFG...but I can settle."_ he thought while injecting a fresh energy cell into the weapon and bringing it online with a soft whirling sound.

Looking toward the Grimm as it snapped its large pincers in a challenge. John brought the rifle to bare in response, "You can handle bullets...so let's try some plasma." he pulled the trigger sending a barrage of blue energy bolts straight at the creature.

The Deathstalker brought its pincers down and shielded its face from the attack. However, the insectoid Grimm had never encountered super-heated plasma energy before as it struck its bone armor and started to burn through it.

Screeching, the large Grimm ignored the pain and attacked the marine. Raising its stinger into the air and bringing it down hard with the intention of impaling him.

John stopped firing and dove to the side as the large stinger pierced the ground where he had been standing. Rolling to his feet and emptied the rest of the energy cell into the side of the Deathstalker, a few of the bolts managing to get under its carapace and burn its flesh and making it stumble to the side a few steps.

Injecting a new energy cell, the marine fell on his back to avoid a pincer from striking him. Rolling backwards, he pulled another grenade from his belt and primed it before tossing it at the large Grimm.

The explosion being strong enough to damage one of its six legs and causing it to stumble to the side, slamming into a large tree that was beside it and cracking the base.

Seeing the opprotunity that now revealed itself, John aimed his plasma rifle at the damaged tree and fired into where the trunk was cracked. The plasma bolts burning clean through it and severing it completely as the Deathstalker tried to stand up on its remaining seven legs.

The creature looked up hearing the wood cracking and splitting just as the large tree came down and slammed on top of it. Pinning the scorpion Grimm to the ground under its weight. Pincers and tail flailing in the air for a few seconds before they fell to the ground unmoving.

"Doubt that killed it." said the marine reloading his weapon and switching back to his machine gun. "But at least it's not a threat for the time being." he started making his way back toward Ruby who's eyes were wide and mouth was agape like a fish.

Grabbing the large feather that kept her cloak pinned to the ground, he pulled it free with a slight grunt of extertion before tossing it aside. "You okay?" he asked the younger girl who blinked owlishly at him.

"Uh...y-yeah. Thank you." she said after a few moments. "That was...wow!" she said beaming after seeing what he did against the Deathstalker. Nearly drooling when she saw his weapons and what they were capable.

John shrugged before he saw Yang run up and wrap her sister in a huge bear-hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said with her voice wavering as she released Ruby and looked to the marine. "Thank you, for saving my sister."

"It's no problem." replied John as the girl with white hair wearing a nice outfit joined them.

Ruby looked nervously at her partner, "Weiss, I-" she stopped when the heiress put a hand up.

"You're so childish." admonished Weiss. "And dimwited, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Yang clenched her fists and her eyes began to burn red with how the other girl was putting her sister down. Even John was narrowing his eyes at the white haired girl until they saw her face soften a bit.

"And...I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult." she said a little hesitantly. "But if we're going to do this, we going to have to do it together. So if you try not to show off, I'll try to be nicer."

Ruby looked to the ground, "I wasn't trying to show off. I just wanted to prove that I could do this."

Weiss put a hand on her arm, "You're fine." she said simply before making her way back to where the others had been watching and were waiting for them.

The red cloaked girl sighed and whispered, "Normal knees..." under her breath.

The marine shook his head with a small smile, but it vanished when he looked up and saw the large bird flying above. "We need to leave. That big-ass bird is circling back. And if it can attack from the air like that then we should bug-out ASAP."

Both sisters nodded in agreement as they jogged back toward the temple. "By the way, I, uh, never got your name." said Ruby a bit sheepishly.

"John Grim." said the older boy.

"Cool, I'm Ruby." replied the cloaked girl as they regrouped with the others.

The blonde boy, Jaune scratched his head as he looked up at the Nevermore as it started making its way back toward them. "So, uh, anyone got a plan?" he asked more than a bit skittish.

"Look, there's no sense of dillydallying." said Weiss. "Our objective is right in front of us." she added motioning to the 'relics'.

Ruby nodded, "She's right. Our mission is to grap an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." her partner nodded with a small smile

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." said Jaune in relief.

"Call it a tactical retreat." added John as he kept his eyes locked on to the avian Grimm. "I'd say we got about six minutes before that thing is on us." A loud crunch could be heard on the other side of the clearing, the gathered teens saw the tree laying on to of the Deathstalker start moving as the creature began removing the added weight. "And he's gonna have company, so let's move."

Jaune and Ruby each grabbed a relic, a white rook and white knight respectively as they started moving. Blake looked toward the marine confused, "Aren't you going to grab one?"

John gave her a strange look as the others all glanced at him as well. _"Better to play along."_ he thought as he snatched up a white pawn as they made their way up the hill behind the ruins.

"If you don't mind my asking, why a pawn?" questioned Ren as they fell instep beside one another, his partner Nora skipping merrily on his other side.

"An older man I served with once told me that in chess, no piece is more important than any other. Because at the end of the game, they all go back in the same box." the marine said sagely as they reached the top of the hill and started double timing it when they heard the large tree hit the ground somewhere behind them.

**XXX**

On the cliffs where the initiation began, Ozpin took a long drink from his mug. He had to admit that what he had seen impressed him. The unknown young man had not only managed to save Ruby Rose from certain doom at the mercy of the Deathstalker, but managed to temporarily incapacitate the creature using his wits and resourcefulness.

The weapons he had used intrigued the headmaster. The one that fired blue energy had managed to cause harm to the Deathstalker even through its carapace. Something not many hunters have been able to succeed at.

Glynda was silent, her face passive, but he could see the same level of intrigue in her eyes as they watched the now bigger group of teens head toward the old ruins. All the while staying ahead of the two large Grimm that were now chasing them.

A flicker of static went across the screens of their devices making their brows furrow. "There shouldn't be any interference." said Professor Goodwitch as she punched a couple of buttons.

The static got worse before both their tablets flared a bright red, an image appearing on their screens for a brief moment before they went back to their original settings. The Huntress looked at the man beside her and saw him narrowing his eyes at his tablet.

He didn't show it, but the image of the upside-down pentagram unsettled him greatly.

**XXX**

The nine teens ran full sprint toward the old temple ahead of them. The Nevermore flew past them above, heading straight toward the central tower that stood before the cliffs where it perched and shrieked down at them as they split up and took cover behind the various columns that made up the ruins.

"Well that's great." muttered Yang from her spot beside Ruby. The treeline behind them exploded as the Deathstalker burst forth. Slightly slower than before given that one of it's six legs was damaged, but that seemed to spur it on even more as it went after its prey.

"Oh man, RUN!" Jaune shouted as they started moving again. The Nevermore rose up from its perch and started flapping its wings, preparing to launch a barrage of feathers at them.

"Nora! Distract it!" said Ren as his partner dodged the spear-like projectiles, pulling the grenade launcher from her back and started firing on the avian Grimm. The pink explosions driving the Nevermore off.

Nora turned around and found the Deathstalker coming up on her, preparing to attack when a barrage of bullets peppered its head. John emptying the clip of his machine gun and distracting it as Blake and Ren struck it with their own weapons and driving it back a couple of steps.

Weiss dropped down and grabbed Nora, a white glyph appearing beneath them as they lept away while the marine reloaded and ran after them. Tossing a grenade over his shoulder as they all made for the far end of the ruins. All of them crossing a bridge made of stone while Pyrrah covered them with her spear as it transformed into a rifle,

John dropped down beside her and provided support as the others ran past them, both Ren and Blake doing the same with their respected weapons before making another break for it.

The Deathstalker was too large to fit on the bridge...however that didn't stop the Nevermore as it came barreling toward the fleeing teens as they reach the halfway point.

"INCOMING!" shouted the marine as the massive bird crashed into the bridge. He, Ruby, Yang, Nora, Weiss and Jaune winding up on one side while the others were on the other squaring off against the Deathstalker.

Ruby switched her scythe to rifle mode and started shooting at the Nevermore as it flew away, John doing the same until the creature was out of sight.

"We gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune shouted as he watched Blake get knocked back by the large scorpion.

"Lets do this!" said Nora standing beside him with her grenade launcher at the ready.

The blonde male looked down at what was left of the bridge, "Yeah, but I...can't make that jump." he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nora grinned at him before knocking him back as her launcher transformed into a large warhammer. Leaping into the air, she brought it down hard on the end of the bridge causing it to catapult Jaune to the other side. Flipping the weapon around and stepping on to it, the orange haired girl pulled the trigger on the handle which sent her rocketing across the chasm. Her attack on the Deathstalker accidentally knocking Blake from the bridge.

The dark-haired girl bringing out her weapon attatched to a long ribbon and throwing it into a wall, swinging upward and teleporting herself on to the Nevermore as he came around. Slashing the creatures back before leaping off and landing beside the others as they stood on the central tower.

John reloaded his machine gun again and switched to his plasma rifle as the Nevermore made another pass. Firing a stream of bolts straight at it as the girls did the same, all of them throwing everything they had at the creature as it came straight for them. "JUMP!" Ruby shouted as the Grimm slammed through the tower, causing the whole thing to collapse.

The marine gritted his teeth as he ran along the portion of the structure he had been standing on, slapping the plasma rifle on his back as he leapt into open air. Landing on the platform where the tower had once been as he took his weapon back out and started shooting again.

Everyone else managed to get to safety and started to find vantage points to attack. Weiss looked at their opposition and shook her head, "This isn't working." she said spinning the chamber of her rapier.

Ruby looked at everyone a moment before going back to the Nevermore. "Wait! I got an idea!" she called out before sprinting off.

Yang stood atop a still standing column fighting blasts from her gauntlets as the Nevermore came back around. Leaping out and into the creature's mouth before firing several blasts into its mouth before jumping out before it crashed headfirst into the cliffface.

Everyone else regrouped back on to the central platform as the Nevermore stood back up and shrieked at them. Weiss activated another of her glyphs and shot froward like a bullet, stabbing her rapier into the Grimm's tail, a glacier of ice sprining forth and freezing it in place as she returned to where Yang and Blake had set up using the dark-haired girl's ribbon as a slingshot.

_"This is crazy...even by my standards."_ thought John after being clued in on the plan as the girls all took positions. Ruby literally riding her scythe as she placed herself in the center of the ribbon, her partner using a black glyph to pull it back.

"You only got one shot, make it count." he said keeping his plasma rifle trained on the still trapped Grimm incase it broke free.

"We intend to." said the heiress as Ruby chambered a fresh round into her weapon. Weiss slashed her rapier, firing the red cloaked girl directly at the Nevermore. Firing her weapon to give her more momentum as the blade of her scythe hooked around the creature's neck.

Her boots hit the surface of the cliff, Weiss summoning a long line of glyphs that shot up toward the top as Ruby started sprinting. The Nevermore being dragged along with her the whole way before they reached the edge. With one strong pull, the Grimm was beheaded as the girl in red landed safely on the top of the cliff, the body of the creature falling into the chasm below as she turned and stood at the ledge to look down at them.

The marine was beyond impressed as he starred up at the younger girl. Not only had her plan worked, but she managed to kill a being that was easily a hundred times her size. Even with everything he had killed back where he had come from he couldn't have been able to pull that off.

"Well...that was a thing." said Yang with a bit of pride in her voice.

**XXX**

Unknown to all, in a different place and time, a set of eyes were watching the teenagers calculatingly. More specifically, the one in damaged armor. One of said eyes appeared to be sightless, but the other held nothing but madness and hatred.

"Did you honestly believe that you could escape?" the being spoke in a sinister voice. "Your soul will be mine, one way or another."

All around them the shadows seemed to come alive, dozens upon dozens of glowing red eyes began leering in anticipation.

**XXX**

Everyone regrouped back on solid ground after several minutes. All of them tired or sore from what they've endured as they started making their way toward where they needed to be.

John hung back, but followed belong. Still trying to make sense of this new world and the things he had witnessed up to this point. It was definitely not what he was used to seeing people with these kinds of abilities and how they were able to handle these creatures.

Hopefully he'd get the answers he needed when they got to this Beacon place.

He went to take another step and froze. A very cold, unnerving chill going up his back as his vision tinted red. Flames began shooting up from the ground and up nearby trees and pillars as a dark laugh echoed through the recesses of his mind.

Oxygen wouldn't come to him, it was as if something was gripping his lungs as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. The laughter getting louder and louder until it became deafening as he remained still.

A hand on his arm made him jump, preparing to attack until he saw Ruby standing there looking concerned. Everything around him immediately snapped back to normal, nothing out of place meaning that it had all been in his head. "John? Are you alright?" the girl in red asked.

Calming himself, the marine looked around and saw the others looking at him the same way.

"You just stopped walking and have been standing there for almost three minutes." said Pyrrah answering the unasked question. "And you're very pale." she added taking in his complexion.

John wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, his heartrate slowly returning to normal. But his mind was still in termoil. "I'm...fine." he answered after a bit before he started moving again. The others looking to one another unconvinced.

The ground shook making everyone stop where they were. "What was that?" asked Jaune as they all looked around for the source. Another quake shaking them a moment later as they readied their weapons.

Back by the ruins, stones collasped to the ground and even into the chasm as the quakes grew a bit stronger. The teens all turned back toward it. From the darkness, a large, clawed hand reached out and sank into the grass on the edge, the rest soon following.

What came out was something that filled the teens with pure, unbridled fear. But not nearly as much as the young marine.

What pulled itself out of the chasm, was a towering beast that looked like a crossbreed of flesh and machine. Large metal horns sat atop its head, a long, thick tail slashing through the air behind it beneath something that resembled a jet engine attatched to the creature's back. But what really set it apart was the massive cannon that made up one of its arms.

Clenched in its open hand, was the corpse of the beheaded Nevermore. Raising the dead Grimm to its face, it opened its massive jaws and tore a large chunk from it that it chewed loudly before tossing the remains away. The skies starting to darken from storm clouds that weren't there before.

Sweat poured down the back of John's neck, eyes wide as he swallowed the dried lump in his throat. "No...it can't be." he said with his voice shaking.

In his pocket, the Soulcube flared to life sensing the disturbance. _**"...IT FOLLOWED US..."**_

The Cyberdemon let loose a bellowing roar that shook the heavens, fire shooting from its mouth as it turned and leered down at the terrified group. It's cannon arm glowing with anticipation for its soon to be victims.

_A/N: A bit short...but the impact of this chapter I believe was well worth it. So how will they all handle one of the biggest badasses of the DOOM universe? And can John finish what he started before winding up on Remnant? Stay tuned and find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well folks, it's been a long time coming, but the fight against the Cyberdemon will finally be concluded. I know a few of you think that I jumped the gun throwing such a powerful opponent against our heroes. But if any of you have managed to play Doom 3, you'll realize that the final boss fight was actually one of the easiest. And I've got a few other powerful demons brewing in the back of my mind to pit them against in the near future. _

_This installment will just be one big fight before going into the real plot of the story, but I figured that this particular fight deserved its own chapter given its importance. So lets see how the characters of RWBY handle one of the most feared demons in the Doom universe. (I own nothing)_

"W-W-What the hell is that?!" Yang shouted as they all looked at the towering beast that had just risen from the chasm. Ruby was literally shaking with fear beside her, Cresent Rose clenched tightly in her hands as she tried to put on a brave front...and failing.

Though she wasn't the only one as the others tried to figure out what in Oum's name had just revealed itself. A creature that made every Grimm they'd ever read about or seen look tame in comparison.

"That...that isn't a Grimm." said Weiss gripping her rapier to the point of her knuckles whitening, sweat gathering along her brow as she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. "It looks nothing like any Grimm that has ever been encountered."

John's gaze was cold as he crushed down his earlier anxiety whiletaking out his plasma rifle again. _"Cube...are you charged enough to fight this thing?"_ he asked mentally as the Cyberdemon took a heavy step forward, shaking the ground and jarring the teens as they prepared themselves.

_**"WE ARE CAPABLE OF ATTACKING THE WARRIOR. BUT WE STILL REQUIRE THE LIFEFORCE OF THE FALLEN FOR ENERGY."**_ replied the Soulcube.

The marine racked his brain, there wasn't any demons to feed the artifact to keep it sustained to attack with. Then he remembered something, _"What about the 'Grimm'? They're obviously dark in nature, could their energy work?"_ the ancient weapon was silent before answering.

_**"THE CREATURES OF DARKNESS ARE DIFFERENT THAN HELL'S LEGION...HOWEVER, THEY POSSESS A LIFE ENERGY SIMILAR TO THEM THAT COULD SUSTAIN US."**_

_"Good enough!"_ John thought back as he sprinted toward the Cyberdemon as it let out another roar. "JOHN?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Yang shouted after him, but the marine didn't reply as he drew closer to the powerful entity.

Firing his plasma rifle, the blue bolts peppered along the beast's hardened hide. Doing almost no damage at all, but drawing its attention away from the others as it followed after John with its head.

A deep, rumbling growl resonated from deep within its chest as it raised its cannon arm. A bright glow coming from the barrel before it fired, the young marine diving out of the way of the attack as a section of the ruins behind him was destroyed when the missile made contact.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled out the Soulcube. Sharpened blades revolving around its frame as it glowed with power. The Cyberdemon charged another shot as he threw the weapon directly at it.

The artifact shot through the air and struck its target, the blades shearing through the flesh of its arm and sending a gyser of blood spraying into the air as the beast roared in pain and rage. Its cannon firing again and destroying another section of the ruins on the opposite side thanks to the attack throwing it off.

Catching the Soulcube as it came back, John looked around and noticed several Grimm approaching from the surrounding forest. "Must be attracted to all the combat." he said outloud as he glanced back at the Cyberdemon as it began to lumber after him. "This better work, or we're all fucked." he raised his plasma rifle and killed the closest Beowolf as the rest went on the attack.

**XXX**

"Is he out of his mind?!" exclaimed Jaune as they watched the marine squaring off against the monster that was more terrifying than anything they had ever bore witness too.

The other future huntsmen and huntresses were silent as they watched him dodge around the massive shots fired at him before he took out something from his pocket. Ruby gasped and checked her pouch only to find the weird cube that she had found was missing.

"Weiss! That's the cube I found!" she shouted to her partner as they watched John hurl the thing at the beast. Blades springing from it that slashed through the monster's flesh causing it to bellow loud enough to reverberate through the forest.

"It's a weapon?" said the heiress gobsmacked as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "How does he know how to use it?"

When the marine caught the cube when it came back to him, the group noticed the dark forms start to converge on him from the surrounding trees while the massive beast closed in on him as well. "The Grimm, they must have been attracted by our fear and anxiety." said Pyrrah taking out her spear and shield.

"He won't stand a chance against that thing _and _the Grimm." said Blake unsheathing her blade.

"Then we better get down there an help before it's too late." said Ren, Nora taking out her grenade launcher and converting it to its hammer form while nodding. The others all readied themselves before charging back toward the ruins.

**XXX**

John fired the double-barrel, blowing the head off of one of the bear-sized Grimm causing it to dissolve as it fell. Counting off five in his head as he sprinted out of the way when the Cyberdemon fired its cannon where he had been standing, obliterating the remaining Grimm in the process.

_**"USE US."**_ spoke the Soulcube filling the young marine with relief as he took out the now charged artifact. Sprinting a small distance away, thankful that for all its power, the beast was incredibly slow given its size and bulk.

Without a second thought he threw the cube, the blades striking home as they sliced along the side of the Cyberdemon's head, taking off one of its horns in the process as it roared.

_"How much more can it take?!" _he exclaimed in his own thoughts as he caught the artifact. But he didn't react fast enough as the beast fired its cannon, the large rocket hitting the ground close to him and sending the teen flying back from the following explosion. His body crashing through a crumbling pillar of the ruins and landing amongst the rubble.

John groaned, as he slowly rolled over and got to his feet. Looking up as he found the Cyberdemon glowering down at him, barrel of its cannon aimed directly at his as it prepared to fire again.

At this range, his death was all but certain. But he was far from giving up. If this thing continued to live, there was no telling how much damage and destruction it could reap in this world.

And as long as he still drew breath, he'd fight to the bitter end to put it down.

Preparing to leap aside, the young marine felt something impact his side. Knocking him out of the way as the Cyberdemon fired, blowing a sizeable crater in the ground only to realize it had missed.

Blinking in surprise, John looked up to see the one that had gotten him out of the way. "Blake?" he asked as the dark-haired girl helped him to his feet. They both spun when the Cyberdemon roared after them, raising its cannon but stalled when a small explosion was heard close by.

When the beast turned its head, it was met with a barrage of pink explosions that struck it in the face and chest. "Yeehaw!" Nora whooped loudy as she continued to fire round after round from her grenade launcher while sliding across the ground on her knees.

Behind her, Yang and Weiss were keeping pace. Lauching explosive rounds and a salvo of glyphs at the large creature while Ruby and Pyrrah shot at it from a distance, Jaune and Ren with them provding support. Each attack hitting home, but were shrugged off since none of them were able to pierce the things flesh.

Growling deeply, the Cyberdemon raised its cannon and fired three missiles. They all separated and dodged as each explosive blew away a chunk of the ground. Yang rolled out of the way of one of these blasts before firing her gauntlets behind her. Propelling her into the air straight toward the beast with a fist cocked back.

But it had seen her coming, swipping a massive claw through the air and swatting her aside. Weiss conjured a glyph that caught the blonde before she crashed and helped her down before waving her sword through the air.

An array of glyphs appeared before her, another swipe of her weapon sent them sailing toward the demon and ensnaring its arms, legs and neck. Keeping it from attacking as the others hit it with everything they could throw at it.

The Cyberdemon roared and thrashed against it binds. The dust infused restraints cracking under the strain before shattering like weak glass as it broke free, swipping its cannon arm through the air and sending a barrage of missiles in all directions.

The students scrambled for cover as the blasts tore up the surrounding area. Obliterating what was left of the ruins and turning sections of the forest to splinters as destruction fell all around them.

"Nothing's working!" shouted Yang over the explosions as she covered her sister from the falling debris. "How do we kill it?!"

"Using this!" John called back holding up the inert Soulcube. "It's the only thing that'll hurt it! But we need to kill five dark creatures to charge it!"

"How do you know?!" exclaimed Weiss as she used a glyph to stop a missile from hitting Jaune and Pyrrah.

Out of the treeline, two Beowolves came running into the open. The marine took out his machine gun and killed them when they got into range. Two of the five gems on the artifact lit up as it absorbed their fading lifeforce. "JUST TRUST ME AND KILL AS MANY GRIMM AS YOU CAN!" he shouted.

The others all desided to just follow his lead and split up, dividing the Cyberdemon's attention and dodging its attacks while they tried to locate anymore Grimm in the surrounding area.

Ren managed to find a Boarbatusk attempting to flee the area and killed it with his SMGs. Pyrrah used her weapon in rifle-mode to shoot a small Nevermore as it took flight.

Gems on the Soulcube's surface lit up one after another, but it still needed one more in order to be active again. John pulled out his plasma rifle and reloaded it as he, Blake, Yang and Nora did their best to distract the large beast.

The blonde and orange-haired girls ran inbetween and around the things massive hooves shooting wildly and keeping it off balance while the other two made sure it didn't try to shoot at the others.

Roaring, the Cyberdemon raised one of its tree sized legs and slammed down hard. Causing a small shockwave that sent both Yang and Nora flying back and landing hard in the dirt. Now in sight, and brushing off the rounds that struck its hide, the beast raised its cannon to finish them off when it suddenly started feeling heavier.

Weiss focused with everything she had on the black, gravity glyph she had summoned beneath the monsters feet. Sweat pouring down her face as she pushed as much aura into it as possible. The Cyberdemon's arm dropped, then it fell into a kneeling position as it tried to fight back against the unseen force that was restraining it.

"I...can't hold this...much longer!" the heiress cried out, feeling the strain from using so much aura while trying to maintain the glyph.

Ruby zoomed all around the battlefield using her semblance, rose petals flying in her wake as she tried to find a Grimm, any Grimm that would hopefully work. She skidded to a stop when she found an Ursa that looked to be cowering behind a tree, the massive demon proving to be more fearful and making the creature of darkness shrink back out of sight.

Without a second thought while it was distracted, she raised Crescent Rose and slashed.

The Cyberdemon continued to push against the force holding it down, growling in anger as it raised its arm and aimed at the ground where the black markings were emitting beneath it. A missile hitting the ground, shattering it and sending Weiss hurling back from the blast, causing her to roll across the ground and come to a stop several feet away. Unable to move given all of the energy she had expelled that day.

Now standing again, the large demon began skulking toward the downed heiress. Choosing her to be its first target as it readied its cannon. A flash of red suddenly appeared before her as Ruby aimed her scythe-rifle at the beast.

Round after round firing from the weapon, but not one was even able to slow it down as each thundering footstep brought it closer and closer to the two future huntresses. Fear gripped Ruby's being as she realized nothing was stopping it, even after her clip ran empty and the others were shouting for her to run, she was paralysed as the beast now stood over her and her partner.

Fire slipping between its jagged teeth with rivers of blood dribbling down its grotesque form like something out of a horrible nightmare. It's massive weapon's barrel glowed as it prepared to fire and reduce the two of them to ashes.

A sudden barrage of blue bolts struck the Cyberdemon on the damaged side of its face. Causing it to roar and turn its attention to the one who attacked it. "HAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING FREAK!" shouted John as he stood atop the last standing section of the ruins. Plasma rifle in his left hand, fully charged Soulcube in the other.

"YOU'RE FIGHT'S WITH ME! SO GROW SOME DAMN BALLS AND FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!"

The demon hissed as it turned and began lumbering toward him, firing a missile that went wide and destroyed a small hill that was behind the structure he was on. The young marine stood firm, waiting for it to be far enough away from the others as he prepared himself.

_**"NOW YOUNG ONE! USE US!"**_ the Soulcube exclaimed in his mind.

John gnashed his teeth as he cocked his arm back and threw the artifact with all his strength. "GO BACK TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" he roared as the Soulcube's blades sprang to life as it shot toward its target.

A bellowing roar of agony ripped through the air as the weapon sheared through the Cyberdemon's leg. Severing it at the knee causing it to collapse to the ground using its only hand to stop it from landing face first. The Soulcube came around like a boomerang, stopping for only a moment before launching forward again.

The Cyberdemon had only a half-second to look up just before the weapon drilled directly into its head. An unholy screech resonating from the beast's lungs as blood sprayed from its pierced skull, the ground shaking a moment later when it crashed on its side...completely still save for the river of crimson still flowing from its stump of a leg and its head.

Silence rained through the battle field, the group of teens all reloaded their weapons and slowly approached the unmoving beast. Ruby supporting Weiss since the heiress had a noticeable limp. "Is it...Is it dead?" asked Jaune, poking the downed creature with his sword. Leaping back behind Pyrrah as he waited for a response.

John moved to the front of the group, double-barrel shotgun in hand that he kept trained on the demon's head. After several moments there still wasn't any movement. "Yeah, it's dead." he replied slipping the shotgun over his shoulder. Grabbing the Soulcube, he placed his booted foot against the Cyberdemon's face and pulled the ancient weapon free with a second spray of blood.

_**"THE WARRIOR HAS FALLEN." **_spoke the artifact. _**"WE CAN NOW REST ONCE MORE. THANK YOU, YOUNG ONE. IF EVER YOU NEED US, WE WILL ANSWER YOU'RE CALL."**_ the blades retracted into the cube and the power faded as it went dormant.

Slipping the Soulcube into his pouch, the marine turned to the others as they all looked his way. "Well..." said Yang, scratching the back of her head, "I take back what I said before. _That_ was a thing."

"What is this creature anyway?" wondered Ren, who kept an eye on Nora who was poking the dead Cyberdemon innocently.

"Doesn't matter anymore." said John as the beast's corpse started to disolve away in pile of burning ashes that scattered into the wind. "We better start moving, it's going to be dark soon." he continued when he noticed the sun starting to dip lower in the sky.

Ruby nodded as Blake came over to help her with Weiss as they began making their way back toward the cliffs. The rest of the huntsmen/huntress hopefulls falling in along with the young marine. Though they all kept sending glances his way as they tried to piece together what had happened and how he knew anything about the thing that attacked them.

It took them a little over an hour to make it back, thankfully their trip was quiet and peaceful without a single Grimm giving them trouble. After making their descent to the cliffs where the initiation started, the tired and worn out were all greeted by Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Who despite trying to look calm seemed a bit troubled, yet thankful that they were there after witnessing their battle against the unknown beast.

"Congradulations, you all have succeeded in your mission." said the headmaster. "Professor Goodwitch will escort you to Beacon for medical treatment as well as something to eat. However, I wish to speak to the one you've brought with you."

Glynda motioned to the others to follow her, keeping her eyes on John as she led the group of eight back toward the academy. The marine remained where he was, eyes locking with Ozpin who looked right back, neither of them moving as they stood in silence.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." he introduced, hands leaning on a cane infront of him. "I believe that we have much to discuss."

_A/N: From one cliffhanger and into another, though not nearly as life threatening. In the last few days I've gotten a lot of feedback for this story, several throwing in possible pairing ideas as well as what direction this should go. Here's the list I've got thus far;_

_John/Ruby - 3_

_John/Yang - 2_

_John/Blake - 1_

_John/Yang/Blake - 2_

_John/Pyrrah - 1 (This also goes along with the idea that something happens to Jaune and John is asked to take command of JNPR)_

_Remember these are ideas from my readers, if any of you wanna throw a vote into any of them just let me know via Review or PM. Till next time guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Been off the grid for the last couple of days on account of a stomach virus. And when I click on my page I find myself looking down nearly 90 reviews and several PMs. I gotta say I wasn't expecting such a large fanbase for this fic in such a small period of time, not to mention the amount of votes that have been cast for the possible pairing in the story. Here are the new standings;_

_John/Ruby - 14_

_John/Yang - 9_

_John/Blake - 9_

_John/Blake/Yang - 5_

_John/Pyrrah - 2_

_John Weiss - 2_

_No Pairing - 2_

_It seems that Yang and Blake are tied, but Ruby's leading by a landslide. I haven't made a complete decision on the love interest part of the story, and it'll be a little while before I start in on it, so for the time being if you haven't voted yet you still have the time. I just hope you all out there will keep reading no matter what choice will be made in the end._

_That being said, let's get on with the newest chapter. (I own nothing.)_

John looked around the small room he had been placed in for the last hour. It resembled a standard interrogation-like room, complete with a table in the center of the room with two chairs on either side and a single light hanging from the ceiling above.

His supplies and weapons had been secured upon arrival, not a surprise considering his situation. And he couldn't blame the headmaster for wanting to be a bit cautious, had he been int he same situation he would do the same.

Leaning back in his chair, his damaged armor feeling a bit uncomfortable but he remained calm as he waited for someone to come in the room and start questioning him. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long when the door opened and Ozpin stepped through, two cups of coffee in hand with his cane under one arm. The blonde woman, introduced as Glynda Goodwitch, following with a tablet in hand with his PDA under her arm.

"Just so you are aware." said Ozpin setting one of the mugs infront of the marine as he took the seat across from him. "You aren't in any sort of trouble. Your actions in the Emerald forest have proven that you are not a threat to our students. However, you can understand why we might be curious to your sudden arrival."

John nodded, "I understand. What do you want to know?"

Professor Goodwitch took out the cracked PDA and set it on the table, the UAC logo spinning lazily on the screen while it was in standby mode. The headmaster took a sip from his mug before speaking, "Let's start with who you are, then go from there shall we?"

The marine breathed deeply, "My name is John Grim, Private First-Class of the United Space Marine Corps. Born and raised on planet Earth."

"A soldier?" asked Glynda skeptically with a raised eyebrow, "From another planet?"

Ozpin kept his gaze locked with John's, "Interesting." he said simply, "And how did you come to arrive on Remnant?"

"The artifact that was in my possession. There was a moment where I was about to die, and the thing somehow transferred me from where I was to here." came the answer. He saw the look the huntress was sending him, "Is there any other explination how an individual suddenly appeared during your students' initiation? Believe me, I can't completely understand it myself."

"How about the creature you vanquished with the help of the students?" asked the headmaster, Goodwitch bringing up an image of the Cyberdemon on her tablet and showing them.

John leaned on the table, running a hand over his bare scalp, "It's a story about as unbelievable as my arrival on this planet. But given that you all have your own monsters to fight, you'd probably understand a little bit."

For the next three hours, the young marine told the two professors about where he was from and how he became a soldier, along with a detailed overview of the massive company known as the Union Aerospace Corporation and their operations on the planet Mars.

From there, he started explaining what had happened on Mars City. His arrival for the security detail and his first assignment to find a missing scientist which sooned turned into Hell being unleashed. His fight through the darkened halls against the demon hordes that were released and the undead people that were once the workforce.

Ozpin and Goodwitched listened to ever word, one keeping their face passive while the other looked bewildered and more than a bit skeptical. When John had gotten to the part about being sent to Hell by the corrupted man named Doctor Malcom Betruger she was about to speak up when the teen reached for his PDA. Going through the many files he had downloaded to it and selecting one with an audio file that started playing.

_"...T-This is the audio log of Dr. Alex Zanders...if anyone gets this, please, you have to send help!"_ the man on the file sounded paniced and terrified. In the background, loud echoing moans and low pitched growls could be heard. _"This place...it's nothing like we feared, it something far worse. There are..._things_...hiding in the shadows. I have to keep moving, everytime I stop I can feel them getting closer. It's only a matter of time until they-"_

A loud screech was heard which changed into a chorus. _"NO! GOD NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM-AHHHHHGGAHHAHH!"_ the log ended with the sounds of flesh tearing and bones being shattered.

Ozpin kept his face passive, but Glyda looked distrubed as the file was turned off. "I was the only one to actually walk out of that place." said John as he continued through the files on his PDA before turning it around and showing them an image of the Soulcube. "The artifact helped me escape. From the files I was able to pick up about it, its a weapon created by the ancients that lived on Mars who fought the forces of Hell millenia before humanity came to be. Capable of killing any of the demons no matter the strength and is powered by the life-energy of vanquished enemies."

"It's also sentient. Able to communicate with me through my head, letting me know that it could be used when it was fully charged." the marine clicked through more files before showing them images of some of the creatures he had fought. "And it turned out, the UAC wasn't just experimenting with the artifact and teleportation technology, they were performing autopsies on the creatures and compiling data. This is only what I could recover, there were actually many more."

The headmaster and his second in command read though the data. The veteran huntsman narrowing his eyes as he looked at each. One was human-sized with blackish skin, razor sharp teeth and claws with ten eyes. Another looked like a skeleton with transparent skin with shoulder-mounted rocket launchers.

The next one...was bigger than an Ursa-Major and looked to be built out of muscle. And looked more terrifying than any Grimm either he or Goodwitch had ever seen. But the most troubling data that was shown to them was that each creature had a form of attack that involved conjuring natural plasma energy from their beings.

"What happened, when you escaped from Hell?" asked Ozpin getting things back on track.

"After seeing what Betruger had done and what he was capable of, I was going to do whatever I could to stop him." said John. "There was still another portal to Hell, an ancient one buried beneath the surface of Mars that had to be sealed before the Earth Fleet arrived. If the demons got to them, they would invade Earth. I was the only one capable of stopping them with the only means to do so."

He continued the story from there, including the deaths of Councilor Swan and his body guard before encountering the abomination that Sargeant Kelly had become that attempted to kill him.

Everything coming to a head when the young marine told of his travel beneath the surface of the red planet and the encounter with the Cyberdemon. Sacrificing his life by throwing himself into the portal with the Soulcube to save Earth and end the invasion once and for all before waking up in the Emerald forest some time later.

"I don't know how the bastard followed me, but I'm glad we were able to take it down before it could cause any serious damage." finished John leaning back in his chair again. "I think the last thing you guys need is another enemy like that stomping around."

Ozpin was silent, hands steepled together on the table before him as he thought heavily within himself. "So, you were willing to throw your life away for the sake of humanity. Regardless of everything you'd been through up to that point."

The marine nodded seriously, "I was trained to protect Earth. Despite how young I am and the odds stacked against me, I was the only one that could do the job. If I fell, then so would humanity. Granted, I came damn close more than once." he ran his hand over his head where the deep scar was imbedded in his flesh.

The headmaster hummed to himself, "What do you hope to achieve now with your mission complete?"

John paused, he hadn't thought about any of that with everything that had happened that day. Too focused on helping the others through their initiation and taking down the Cyberdemon to consider his current situation. "I'm..not sure, sir. I obviously can't change my situation, though I'll be having a long chat with the cube about it. But if there was one thing I learned from the marines, it's how to adapt. So I guess I'll make the best of it for now."

Ozpin took a long drink from his mug, "Would you consider continuing your objective in protecting humanity?"

"Without a second thought." the marine replied without hesitation. "It's what I was trained to do. And it seems I have a calling for killing bloodthirsty monsters."

"That has been proven several times over." replied the headmaster. "That being said, would you consider joining my school. Your skillset, instincts and resourcefulness would prove invaluable against the creatures of Grimm. And you possess a good quality when it comes to leading in chaotic situations."

John sat quietly, thinking over the pros and cons of his decision. Back when his dad died, he never finished his last year of high school, instead opting to get into the marines and pick up where his father had left off. It would be a good way to continue his education...as well as learn more about this world since this was looking to be a one way trip for him.

"Given the state of things, turning down your offer would be foolish given my lack of knowledge of this place." said the young marine after a while.

"Indeed." said Ozpin understanding his point. "A few things will have to be reviewed before anything concrete can be made on the matter. But I believe that a space can be made for you. And since we are giving our new inducties an extra day after their encounters in the Emerald forest to adjust, it will also give you time to familiarize yourself with the academy and learn a few things about our world. We would also like access to your PDA data, not only for the credibility, but if that one beast wasn't the only one to follow you, whatever knowledge we can acquire would be better than none."

John nodded, "Whatever helps, sir." he reached up to his collar and stared undoing clasps, removing the chest piece of his armor to reveal the torn, blood soaked shirt beneath it. Reaching inside, he opened a small compartment that was located right next to where the built-in flashlight was located and produced a small chip. "All armor where I'm from is equiped with a kill-cam." he explained handing the chip over to the professors. "That chip contains everything I went through at Mars City. It may prove useful."

Glynda took the chip along with the PDA as Ozpin stood up, "We'll review all the files tomorrow. I'll assign one of our second year teams to escort you around the campus until a descision can be made about your placement. For tonight, you'll be placed in one of the guest dorm rooms. You look like you could use a good rest." the headmaster commented. "I'll also request to have your armor repaired and weapons looked over. As a thank you for helping the students in the last portion of their initiation."

"Thank you, sir." replied the young marine in respect.

Ozpin headed toward the door before pausing, "I must report to the atrium for the assemply of the new teams. Ms. Goodwitch will show you to your quarters." he turned and looked at John over his shoulder, "I believe we can expect great things from you, Mr. Grim." without another word he stepped through the door leaving the other two alone.

"Please, follow me." said Glynda stiffly as she led the marine from the room. Armor over his shoulder as they walked down the long corridors of the academy. Everything was silent, most likely from all the students gathering in the atrium for the team assignments Ozpin had mentioned which was okay with John.

Night had fallen over an hour ago, the lights from the ceiling and the reflection of the moon the only thing providing visibility. And looking out the window, the young marine was a little surprised when he saw that the moon looked as though a chunk of it had been blown out. _"That's a bit different."_ he couldn't help but think as they continued on.

The whole trip took less than ten minutes as the professor led him to a door in one of the wings of the campus. Glynda opened the door and led him inside the room which was spartan in nature. Only two beds against adjacent walls, a desk with a chair, a closet and a bathroom with nothing else.

"The team that will be showing you around will arrive at 9 am tomorrow morning." said Professor Goodwitch as she watched John put his armor down on the bed beside the door, removing the other components of it and laying them down as well before doing a small lap around the room.

The veteran huntress took in the young man's haggard and battle scared appearence, a lot of the story he had told seemed beyond belief, but the information he provided along with his recently healed injuries spoke volumes.

A part of her was actually fearful of what would be revealed in the data from the camera in his armor. She shuddered to think of what might be there if his tale proved to be correct.

"Do you require medical attention?" she asked, motioning to the dried, and now flaking, blood still visible on his skin.

John looked down at his arm, running his fingers over a set of nasty claw marks scarred into his bicep that could be seen through the tears in his shirt. "No, thank you ma'am. Its all scars now." he said getting a nod from the older woman.

"There's spare sets of clothes in the closet. Get plenty of rest, you will be needing it." she checked a few things on her tablet before leaving the marine to his own devices.

Taking in the room one last time, he made his way to the bathroom first. Flicking the light on the show that it was big enough for two people complete with a bathtub and shower which he wasted no time in starting up. It felt like ages since he took a shower, and after everything he felt like he really needed one.

Sheading his shirt, John looked at the mirror above the bathroom sink and stepped closer to it. The lights in the room showing every scar he had obtained during his struggles. Each one done with claws, bullets and flaming balls of plasma. They criss-crossed and overlaped on his flesh like a roadmap of pain that told the story of his fight against the forces of Hell.

His hand reached out and touched a large burn on his left side next to his stomach. An Imp had gotten lucky with a plasma ball, the super heated energy burning through his armor and reducing the skin beneath into a warped cluster of tissue that was still a bit sensative.

Shaking his head, he finished undressing before stepping into the spray of hot water. The feeling of his muscles unwinding at the contact bringing a sigh from him as he just stood beneath it. Grime and dried blood going down the drain beneath him before grabbing a bar of soap and started washing.

Staying like that even after the water had long since run cold, John stepped out almost a half hour later. Wrapping a towel around his waste before going back into the main room, his eyes instantly going to the bed where his armor had been and finding it gone. A small slip of paper in its place that read;

_**Your armor's been taken to the forge for repairs and possible uprades. Sleep well. -Ozpin**_

The marine shrugged after tossing the note aside, deciding to trust the headmaster for the time being before heading to the closet. Pulling out a grey t-shirt and sweatpants with the symbol for Beacon imprinted on them. After putting them on, he checked the alarm clock beside the other bed on the desk and saw that it was late, and the shower had not only relaxed his body, but reminded him that he hadn't had any sleep for days.

Having to use a combination of adrenaline shots, stimpacks and the Soulcube's life-energy transfer ability to keep him going, exhaustion was finally starting to settle in making it hard for him to even keep standing.

Moving to the bed farthest from the door, John pulled the covers back and settled in. His mind still active about what was going to happen next for him, but his worn out body winning the battle as he fell into a much needed deep sleep.

**XXX**

_**"You can't hope to escape me! Your soul will burn in Hell forever!" **_

_ The dark laugh that echoed followed him down the stone walls. Sweat pouring down his face and the back of his neck as he pushed everything he had into his legs as he tried to stay ahead of those that were chasing him._

_ Weapon clenched in his hands, finger tight on the trigger ready to shoot the instant it was needed. The shadows dancing along the walls acting as though they were alive as he ran past them in a sprint as he tried to find a way to escape._

_ But there was no escape. Not in this place. And he couldn't be more outgunned then he was at that moment._

_ Breaking free from the tunnel, he skidded to a stop when he reached the outside to avoid running off the edge of the cliff that fell into the infinite void of red and black that surrounded this plane of existence._

_ Large boulders floated in the open space like planets in orbit, some in tendam with the moans and cries of pain and agony that flowed through the air like demonic music._

_ Heaving air through his ragged lungs, he snapped his head left and right for another way but came up empty. Then he heard it. The first of dozens of screeches from the ones chasing him as he turned to face the darkened tunnel, machine gun pressed against his shoulder as he waited for the first signs._

_ He didn't wait long as one of the creatures lept from the shadows, arms outstretched with sharp claws ready to turn him to ribbons. _

_ The machine gun roared to life, slugs tearing through hardened flesh and spraying blood along the walls as each one hit their mark. Bodies piling up and disolving into ashes, but for every one killed, three more took their place. The ammo counter dropping like a lead weight as he kept the trigger firmly pulled. _

_ A mass of living darkness, filled with claws, teeth and piercing red eyes, flowed from the tunnels like a flood as he reloaded. Expending the next clip all too quickly and forcing him to use his sidearm until it too ran out of bullets._

_ They just kept coming, there was nothing left for him as he faced what would most definitely be his death. _

_ Dropping the empty guns, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in preparation for his final stand as the darkness consumed him._

**XXX**

John's eyes sprang open as he sat upright like a bullet, darting around the room searching for an enemy that wasn't there. Heart pounding several beats faster than what it should have been with sweat pouring down his face.

Several moments passed before he was able to calm himself enough to focus. Turning off his 'thousand yard stare' as he took deep breaths. _"Nightmare...Just a nightmare."_ he repeated to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Checking the clock beside him, he saw that it was six in the morning.

"Just over five hours? Not bad." he mumbled to himself as he got up, stretching a bit before dropping to the floor and starting to do push-ups. Getting the blood pumping through his body as he pushed out 150 easy.

Rolling over, he did the same number of sit-ups before going over to the door of the bathroom and using the frame to do pull-ups. Fingers diggiing into the edges as he lifted his own weight several times over. His muscles flexing beneath his now sweat soaked shirt as he kept pushing until he reached 150. Dropping to the floor soon after and checking the time again.

He had another hour before the team that was supposed to show him around would arrive. Grabbing another grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet, he disappeared into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Coming out again a bit later to hear a knock at his door.

Still early for his escort to arrive, he approached the door with a bit of caution and readiness before pulling it open to reveal...nothing.

John looked left and right and saw nothing amiss, until he looked down and found his worn backpack leaning against the wall on the floor with a note attached to the top;

_**Everything you had on you is still present, save for your weapons and armor for obvious reasons. However, the artifact you mentioned is with your supplies for safe keeping on your terms.**_

_** You will also find a Scroll amongst your belongings. It's a communication device that will prove very useful to you. We will contact you sometime today to discuss your placement amongst the various teams.**_

_** \- Ozpin**_

Bringing the pack into the room, the young marine went through the contents and found everything were he had left it. But there wasn't really much considering, just a lone medical pack, a few adrenaline shots, the Soulcube, all of his ammo clips and his helmet had been removed obviously for safe keeping given that he couldn't find them

Laying everything out on the bed, John dug out a device that was smaller than his PDA.

Setting everything aside to look at the 'Scroll', he discovered that it was exactly like his PDA. Except that it could either open up into a much larger, holographic screen or flip open like a cell phone. Using it was easier than he had expected, it seemed that this place was more advanced in some aspects but primitive in others when it came to technology.

Pulling up the contacts list, he found Ozpin and Beacon already listed before clicking over to what he believed to be the internet. Raising an eyebrow when he found over a dozen files saved in the bookmarks.

Things like; Dust, Aura, Grimm, and many others. All of them most likely things that would help him understand Remnant a little better. No doubt placed there by the headmaster to give him a step in the right direction.

Desiding to look at it all later, he closed the scroll and slipping it into his pocket before he picked up the Soulcube, which was still in its dormant state after the battle with the Cyberdemon. "Alright cube, time for some answers." he said leering at the ancient weapon.

The cube came to life and hovered in the air before him, _**"WHAT QUESTIONS DO YOU SEEK, YOUNG ONE?"**_it asked through his thoughts.

"How about we start with how I was sent to another planet?" asked the young marine pointedly. "Not that I'm not happy to be alive, but what the hell happened? DId we even seal the portal to Hell."

_**"THE PORTAL USED BY THE LEGIONS OF HELL WAS INDEED SEALED THANKS TO YOUR SACFIFICE." **_replied the Soulcube. _**"HOWEVER, THE INFUSION OF YOUR SOUL WITH OUR POWER CREATED AN ANOMALY."**_

John raised an eyebrow, "What kind of 'anomaly'?"

The artifact was silent for a few moments, _**"ONE THAT REQUIRED OUR INTERVENTION TO AVOID YOUR DEMISE. WHEN YOUR SOUL MERGED WITH OUR POWER, IT NOT ONLY SEALED HELL'S PORTAL, BUT ALSO AWOKE SOMETHING. SOMETHING WE HAVE NOT SEEN SINCE OUR CREATION MILLENIA AGO."**_

_**"WHEN THIS WAS DISCOVERED, WE DID ALL THAT WE COULD TO ENSURE THAT YOU SURVIVED. UNLEASHING ALL OF OUR POWER THAT RIPPED OPEN A HOLE IN THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SENDING YOU TO ANOTHER PLANE OF EXISTENCE."**_

The young marine mulled over the artifact's words, trying to understand what it was trying to tell him. _"Guess this explains how the Cyberdemon wound up here with me, if it was caught up in what the Soulcube did." _he thought before voicing his next question, "What did you see? What was so important that required you to save me?"

The cube glowed briefly. _**"EVER SINCE OUR DISCOVERY, NONE OF THE HUMANS WE CAME IN CONTACT WITH WERE ABLE TO WIELD OUR POWER. EVEN THE ONE CORRUPTED BY HELL'S INFLUENCE COULD USE US, ONLY HIDE US TO ENSURE HELL'S INVASION WAS SUCCESSFUL. UNTIL YOU CAME."**_ The artifact floated a little closer to John's face.

_**"YOU SAVED US FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL ITSELF. VANQUISHED SOME OF THE STRONGEST WARRIORS THE HORDES COULD PRODUCE. ALL WHILE POSSESSING AN UNBREAKABLE SOUL THAT WOULD NOT SURRENDER OR RETREAT. WHAT WE DISCOVERED IN YOU, YOUNG ONE, WAS SOMETHING WE HAD ONCE WITNESSED IN OUR CREATORS. THE PRECUSORS WHO FOUGHT HELL'S ARMIES LONG BEFORE HUMANITY'S TIME."**_

John had been floored by the sudden revelation. There was something in him that was linked to the ancient civilization that once lived on Mars?

"What are you going on about? How the hell can there be a link between me and the ones that made you?" he asked trying to make sense of the artifact's words.

_**"WE CANNOT SAY MUCH MORE ON THE MATTER. THOSE ANSWERS, YOU MUST DISCOVER FOR YOURSELF. WE CAN ONLY PROVIDE THE PUSH YOU NEED TO FIND THE WAY."**_ said the Soulcube cryptically before the glow around it faded and it went dormant once again as it fell into his open palms.

"HAY! We're not done talking yet!" he exclaimed at the thing, but received no response. "Fucking paper weight." he muttered now pissed as he put the ancient weapon in a desk draw and slammed it shut. Taking a breath to calm himself just as another knock could be heard at the door.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 9 am. "Doors open!" he called as he sat down and started pulling on his combat boots and lacing them up. He'd deal with the Soulcube's bullshit later, right now he had to focus on understanding the school he might soon be apart of.

The door opened and he looked up, only to blink a few times at the one that came in.

A girl with long brown hair that almost reached her waist, soft brown eyes and a slim figure. Dressed in what he believed to be the female version of the academy's uniform that hugged her curves generously. But what had John's attention was the long, furry rabbit ears on the top of her head that twiched every which way meaning that they were infact real.

"H-Hello." she said a bit timidly with a hint of an accent as she closed the door behind her. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina, my team was asked to escort you around Beacon for the day."

John noticed how she hung close to the door, looking around the room in a nervous way meaning that she felt uncomfortable. Someone who obviously had faced some form of maltreatment.

Standing up, he approached the girl and held out his hand, "John Grim, it's nice to meet you." he said trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

Though his height and size made her feel even smaller as she slowly reached out and shook the offer hand lightly, smiling in return when she didn't feel anything hostile about his posture. "The rest of my team will meet us at the cafeteria."

The marine motioned to the door, "Lead the way, ma'am." he said kindly and offering a smile to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Velvet blushed as she turned back to the door and led them out into the hallway and off toward the main part of the campus. John falling in step beside her as he followed, all the while wondering what would become of him in this new place.

_"Considering what I've been through already, it can't be that difficult."_ he thought as he and his escort passed through a door at the end of the corridor.

_A/N: John's possible admission into Beacon is underway. But where will he end up, and how will the faculty respond when they bare witness to the horror that he had endured on Mars? On top of that, what did the Soulcube mean when it mentioned a connection to him and the ancient martians that fought the demons long ago? All of this will be answered next time, but feel free to throw in your own thoughts._

_I realize that the last couple of chapters have been very short and I will ensure that the rest will be no less than 4,500 words. I prefer my larger chapters over shorter ones, makes me feel like I'm throwing my all into it. You know what to do, update coming soon! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Gotta say, when I get motivated, I get MOTIVATED. I managed to crank this chapter out in a day and was able to posted it the next. Sad to say, there won't be that much action for the next few chapters as I set the ground work for John's time at Beacon. Though you all will see some big changes to the canon storyline that I hope would make the late and great Monty Oum proud._

_The pairing poll is really going off the charts as well, we now have only two fighting for the top spot. John/Ruby (which my readers are dubbing Guns and Roses), and John/Yang (which is going by Yellow Inferno). Here are the new standings;_

_John/Yang - 22_

_John/Ruby - 18_

_John/Blake - 11_

_A new pairing has taken the poll position, but there is still a good amount of time before anything is implemented, but for now I've dropped the poll list to the top three. Though to be honest I've been leaning toward the John/Yang pairing after seeing the first two seasons of the show. But I'd like to see where the voting goes before making the last decision._

_Now then, let's get back to the story! (I own nothing)._

Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk, hands steepled together on the surface as he calmly watched what was on the screen before him on the other side of his large office. Around him were some of his trusted friends and faculty members at Beacon which included Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck.

Each one of them masters of their fields of study in their own way, people who he could count on when even the harshest of situations presented itself. Which was why they were all currently watching the video footage given to them by the young marine who had been catapulted into their world.

It had taken some time to acquire the means to read the data from the technology that wasn't their own. But they had managed, and were now baring witness first hand to what John Grim had faced before winding up on Remnent.

Each professor was stricken with silence, awe and horror at the sights the young man had seen and endured. Some of which making them physically ill when they saw what the forces of Hell had done to the humans that lived in the strange facility on Mars.

So far, they had seen his arrival, his first assignment which resulted in the unleashing of the dark force throughout the facility. Then watching as John fought his way through the never ending waves of enemies as they tried to tear him apart at every turn as he tried to uncover the truth and find a way to put an end to it all. The professors had just reached the part where the teen had survived Hell itself and retrieved the Soulcube after vanquishing the Guardian when Ozpin paused it.

Each individual remained silent before Glynda decided to break the tension, "How much...How much is left?" she asked hesitantly, her stomach trying to handle the amount of blood and gore she had seen.

Even as a huntress, she'd never seen such brutality and carnage the likes of which these creatures, these _demons, _ had been able to reap.

"We're only halfway through the footage." said the headmaster with a grim tone making all heads snap his way.

"That was only half?!" Oobleck exclaimed dropping his coffee mug causing it to shatter on the floor, the beverage long gone cold since he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen with everybody else.

"By Oum." said Port rubbing his brow. "How much did this young man endure? Creatures of such horror and power. Even in my youth such foes would prove very taxing, given their viciousness and intelligence. Even the Grimm would flee in fear of these beasts."

Ozpin brought up another screen beside the one they were watching the footage on. Bringing up data displays of the creatures, the Soulcube, and even the information about the ancient martians that the young marine had stored on his PDA. "If anything other than his combat prowes, Mr. Grim is very thorough in intelligence gathering." he standing up and approaching the screens. Moving some around so they could all get a good look.

"He collected information on everything he could get his hands on. Most likely to help him figure out what he was up against and anything that would be helpful in his mission." continued the headmaster.

Port looked at the up-close image of a Hellknight and stroked his mustash, while Oobleck was looking at anything historical about the creatures and those that had fought them before.

"Impressive, simply impressive." said the green-haired man as he zipped from screen to screen, a new mug of coffee in hand that had somehow materialized there. "The runes on this artifact are not known in any texts I have read. And the amount of power this device is said to wield." he looked at Ozpin. "And this young man has this in his possession."

"Yes. It seems to be the catalyst to what brought him to our world. Though it's true powers are still unknown to him." said the headmaster. "But from what I can understand, it is powered by the souls of dark creatures killed in combat. Which would explain how Mr. Grim was able to use it to defeat the large demon he faced when aided by teams RWBY and JNPR."

"The Grimm would be attracted to such an event by all of the dark energy and emotions, like moths to a flame." said Professor Port. "A nearly limitless supply of energy for the weapon. As long as the Grimm do not overwhelm."

Professor Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at the image of an Imp. "I can't believe Hell is a real place. Not once in all my years could I imagine that it was and worse than the holy stories I was told as a child." he turned to her boss, "Can we be sure that he is even stable on a mental and emotional level? Even a veteran huntsman wouldn't be in the right state after such a conflict."

Ozpin thought about it a moment before returning to his desk. It was a factor not lost on him in regards to the one they were concidering in adding to the student body. From the footage given to them alone, they had seen that John had suffered multiple injuries that he had to treat himself while in the field. Each one seemingly more devistating than the last. He himself had wondered how much blood the young man lost while fighting Hell's Legion and how he could keep himself going.

"That is one of the reasons behind this meeting." he said addressing everyone. "This young man shows all the qualities needed to be a huntsman, and his experience and skills would be something to benefit from not only for the students, but for us should more creatures like the one in the Emerald forest reveal themselves."

He steepled his hands together on the surface like before, "I'm not saying it will be easy. From our encounter I can tell that what he has been through has effected him deeply. Yet his soul remains unbroken and free of corruption. He is unique in more than one aspect, that much I can tell already."

Clearing the other screen, the headmaster started playing the combat footage again. "For now, let's finish seeing his journey. Then we can discuss our next step for Mr. Grim's acceptance into Beacon." the others nodded as they went back to watcing the footage. All of them hoping to meet this young man in person to see what he was really like off the battlefield.

**XXX**

_"Gotta admit, this is one hell of a school." _John thought as he observed the many sights and sounds around him. Velvet had taken him out of the dorm wing and through one of the many courtyards within the walls of the castle-like academy toward one of the main buildings.

Along the way he had gotten several stares from other students that were out and about. Some pointing him out and whispering to others while a smaller number kept their distance making the marine raise an eyebrow. "They're nervous after seeing you in action." said Velvet catching his attention. "The school watches the new initiates as they perform in the Emerald forest. We...all watched you take down that huge monster." she continued.

She was still nervous and timid around him, her long ears drooping a bit as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Which didn't help much when she was walking beside someone that was as tall and broad as her partner, if not more so.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Velvet jumped a little and peered up at the one she was escorting. "I'm not dangerous to those that don't wish me harm. And if I'm going to be a part of this school it would be a good idea for me to get to know those I might fight along side." John continued sending her another smile.

The girl's cheeks tinted a little bit, but she managed to send a smile back at him and stood a little straighter as she led him into the cafeteria.

Once inside, the marine scanned the room from left to right. A habit he had picked up back on Mars when he checked rooms for hostiles.

It was a wide, open space with tables and benches lined up from one side to the other. A large set of doors on the farthest end which must have led back into the school and the kitchen/grub line on the other side. It resembled a typical mess hall in a marine compound, but more relaxing and kid friendly.

"My teams over there." said Velvet pointing out a table where three others were sitting a few meters away, one of them female and the other two male. "If you want to grab something to eat before coming over, we'll wait for you."

John's stomach made that moment to groan loudly, reminding him of the fact he hadn't eaten anything for a long while. _"Can't even remember my last meal."_ he thought while nodding to his escort before heading over to the line.

They had a decent spread, he'd been so used to MREs and quick meals in addition to the food provided in the mess hall where he had been stationed on Earth, he'd almost forgot what real food tasted like. Fixing himself a sizeable tray of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and hash browns with two cartons of milk and juice. There was enough to feed two people, but given his level of hunger he'd have no trouble polishing it all off.

Having everything he needed, John made his way across the large room toward where Velvet's team was waiting for him. Now that he was closer, he got a better view of them compared to when he first entered the cafeteria.

The other girl wore a black barret that covered her dark brown hair, save for a long strand that was colored orange that hung on the side of her face with a pair of tinted sunglasses covering her face. A fashion magazine laid out before her that she was lazily flipping through.

One of the two males was about his height and build with tanned skin and short black hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair, but held a gentle kindness in them. And with the way Velvet sat close to his side meant that they were either partners or dating, probably both.

The last male looked athletic with darker skin compared to the first. His hair was dark-red and spiked, but his eyes where completely white to the point John believed him to be blind. Though with the way he turned his head in the marine's direction when he got closer proved other wise as he bumbed the barret wearing girl and motioned in his direction.

"So, you must be the guy the headmaster wants us to show around." she said closing her magazine before looking his way. Raising an eyebrow and lowering her glasses a bit to look at him better. "Got enough food there?"

John shrugged as he took a seat on the other side of Velvet. "Maybe, depends on how I feel afterward." he replied before he started digging in. Keeping himself from wolfing ever bit down the moment the first bite hit his tongue when he got the instinct to.

"Alright then," said the girl clapping her hands once. "Introductions. You've obviously met Velvet. The big guy next to her is Yatsuhashi, her partner. And the guy next to me is Fox, my partner. The name's Coco, leader of team CFVY (Caffeine).

The marine swallowed the bite in his mouth and shook hands with the team leader. "John Grim, nice to meet you." he gulped down two of his drinks before asking, "What's our first stop?"

"We'll start in the atrium and work our way from there. The academy's big, but no one's gotten lost. As far as I know." replied Coco. John nodded as he continued eating. Yatsuhashi looked to his half empty tray then to him.

"When was the last time you ate, friend?" he asked in a deep, calm tone.

The marine emptied another carton of milk, "Can't say for sure. My sense of time was thrown off thanks to...rather disturbing circumstances." he said being tight-lipped about past events for the time being.

"We saw you in action during the initiation." said Fox while leaning against the table. "It was pretty damn impressive, though I never knew a creature like that existed, guess the Grimm got an upgrade."

"I don't think it was a Grimm." said Velvet. "It looked, wrong. And nothing like that has ever been seen before." she turned to their guest, "Have you seen anything like that?"

John's back straightened, Coco raised an eyebrow as she saw multiple emotions cross his eyes in only a second before he answered. "I have. And you're right, it's not a Grimm." he said as he finished off his breakfest.

"Then what was it?" asked the team leader crossing her arms over her chest.

Looking back at her, Coco felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Looking into his eyes, she saw that this person had endured something so horrible, so twisted and life threatening that it had changed him at his core. And when he spoke, it was in a tone that was both haunted and serious, something that none of them had ever heard before.

"Something, I pray that none of you ever encounter in your lives." the marine stood and took his empty tray to where they were supposed to go, leaving the slightly stunned team in his wake.

"That...was different." commented Fox scratching the back of his head.

"He's a warrior." everyone looked to Yatsuhashi as he watched John walk away. "He's faced combat and bloodshed the likes of which none of us have seen. Yet managed to survive each time."

Velvet looked at her partner confused, "How can you tell?"

The giant smiled sadly, "It's in is eyes, and his stance. He's constantly on guard as if waiting for an enemy to strike. When he came into the room he immediately looked over everything, looking for everyone around him as well as possible exits, only someone who would expect an attack would do that instinctually. But more than that, it's his scars."

CFVY all looked at their soon to be assignment, they'd seen the markings on his arms and head when he was sitting with them, but they focused more on talking with him then his full appearence.

Coco whistled when she saw the one on his head, "Damn, makes you wonder what did that to him."

Yatsuhashi nodded, "Indeed. Usually aura would heal an injury before a mark like that is left behind in flesh. So whatever dealt him such blows..."

"Must have been something very nasty." finished Fox shaking his head. They all straightened up when he came back, acting as though they weren't talking about him as they prepared to show him around.

"Now that you're stuffed." said Coco as she and her team stood. "Let's give you the grand tour." She lead the four of them out of the cafeteria and toward the front of the school. The whole way the fashionista keeping an eye on their guest as they explained where things were and the best way to get there.

_"If Yatsu was right, and if what we saw duing the initiation was the real deal. Then this guy has got to be something big."_ she thought to herself.

**XXX**

Several hours slipped by, days worth of footage cut down to little less than half a day which had been good considering how draining it was to witness the events that led a young soldier to another realm.

Ozpin and the other professors watched John's fight with the Cyberdemon beneath the surface of Mars. All leading up to him taking the Soulcube and throwing himself in Hell's portal. After that there was a lot of static before the camera activated again within the Emerald forest when he woke up.

"Such sacrifice." said Oobleck, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "After everything, he was still willing to take that leap to protect humanity from the scorge that had been released."

"His world would have been in ruins had he not." said Port with something akin to pride in his voice. "A true warrior and hero! Though...it is saddening to know that his people will never know of his deeds."

Glynda rubbed her eyes, "It is probably for the best. Humanity was facing a grave threat that would have led them to extinction on his world. Even if they do not know how much one young man went through to save them, they'll never know of the horror that could have taken them." she said knowledgibly.

"Indeed." said Ozpin as he stood from his desk and faced the main window behind it. "My decision to accept him into Beacon is still final. I only wished for your input before I proceeded with where he should be placed and how to go about his education."

"He will need extra teachings." said Professor Goodwitch, taking out her tablet and going through a few things. "Given he is not from here, he will have to learn mostly about our world history, not to mention what we have on the Grimm and how to manipulate aura." she paused as she realized something before looking at the headmaster's back. "You knew all this already, which is why only the three of us where here to watch the footage with you."

Ozpin turned and faced them, "That was my intention, yes. I was hoping to ask each of you to take a little extra time to help Mr. Grim get up to par academically with the other students. I understand that it may be asking much, given the workloads you will soon be facing. But I believe that the effort will be worth it."

The two male instructors looked to one another and nodded, "We'll set up time outside of classes to help this young man." said Port proudly, Oobleck nodding in agreement beside him.

The headmaster smiled at their acceptence and sent them back to their duties before turning to his associate who was still typing at her tablet. More than likely setting up days where she would teach remedial lessons. "Glynda, I'm afraid I'm going to be asking a little more from you." he said solumnly.

Professor Goodwitch looked up and gave him her full attention. "Given that the people where he's from doesn't use aura, I can only assume that it is still locked deeply within his being. However, I am unsure how it will react when awoken. He's been through much, such events may not have broken or corrupted his soul, but there is still a chance that it could have been affected in some other way."

"I'll make sure to keep my eyes on him closely when I begin my private lessons." stated the huntress seriously. "Given his past training, I don't expect there to be much insubordination from him. But where will be be placed?" she went back to her tablet and cycled through a few windows. "All team positions have been filled. And, combat skills aside, having him as a solo-operator would be dangerous given that his aura has yet to be awoken. The only good course of action would be to place him on an already existing team as a fifth member."

Ozpin walked back to his desk, picking up a white pawn chess piece that had been sitting beside his terminal. Looking it over with a critical eye, he looked down at the rest of the chess board that had been set up there and the various positions that took up various positions.

"I already have the perfect team in mind to assign him too."

**XXX**

By noon, CFVY had brought John around the whole campus and were about to head back to the cafeteria when the marine felt his pocket vibrating. Taking out his new scroll and opening it, he found a message waiting for him;

_**Mr. Grim, **_

_** I hope everything has gone well today with team CFVY. I am sending you this message to tell you to report to my office as soon as you are able to finalize your acceptance to Beacon.**_

_**\- Ozpin**_

"Looks like we're going to have to take a raincheck on lunch." he said looking at the team that had helped him out today. "The headmaster needs to see me, something about finishing up some things."

Coco waved him off, "Don't worry about it. Think you can find everything?"

The marine smirked at her, "No problem. It was nice meeting you, see you guys around." They all shook hands with him before they went their separate ways, John following one of the many paths he had memorized during his tour. Going down a couple of corridors and up a flight of stairs and into an elevator that took him to the top floor where the headmaster's office was located.

Stepping off, he approached a large set of double doors and knocked loadly. "Enter." someone called from within allowing him entry.

John stopped to look around the office and was immediately reminded of a clocktower. Large gears and cogs worked together and around one another above, and along the walls. He could also feel more moving beneath the floor through his boots as he stood on the metal surface.

Ozpin sat behind his desk which was at the far end of the room facing away from a large bay window. Professor Goodwitch as his side as he put his scroll down and addressed the young soldier. "Mr. Grim, please come in." he said motioning him to come forward.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" John asked standing infront of the desk in an at-ease position. Feet shoulder-width apart, hands behind his back and shoulders squared in the fashion he knew when addressing a superior.

Glynda gave an invisible smile at the show of respect, but Ozpin just smirked and shook his head. "Relax your stance, John. This isn't the military." The marine took a deep breath and relaxed a bit more. "Good, now then. As you already know, I've called you here to speak about your acceptance to Beacon. Everything is ready, however there are a few things I will need to inform you of first."

Typing on his terminal, dossier appeared on a holographic screen that revealed John's picture and information. All of which had been put into his PDA but altered slightly to match that of a resident of Remnant. "Compiling a dossier for you was easy, however, given that you know nothing about our world's history and various other subjects that are taught to the younger generations, you will have to take remedial lessons with some of our staff to catch up academically."

He motioned to the huntress beside him, "Professor Goodwitch will be one of them. She'll be helping you with aura study and usage. Your combat prowess is high-caliber, though there are things that you will benefit from other ways to fight."

The marine nodded seriously, "I understand, sir. What else?"

Ozpin adjusted his glasses, "I made a request with the academy's doctors. I would like you to attend regular psychological appointments. After reviewing your past..._adventures_, it would be considered a precaution to ensure that you weren't affected too badly."

_"Psych-Evals, guess that doesn't change."_ John thought with a sigh before nodding again. He understood the reasoning, he wasn't unaffected by what he had been through given his nightmares and flashbacks. Last thing he wanted was to loose his head at a random point. "I'll be sure to go until I'm cleared." he finally replied.

The headmaster nodded to him and stood up from his chair, "Now that all that is taken care of, there is the matter of your placement. As you've seen with team CFVY, each team is made up of four students, each one with a partner that they work alongside in both education and the in field. Given that all positions have been filled, you will be placed in an already constructed team as the fifth member."

There was a knock at the door drawing the attention of all, Ozpin smiled, "And it seems that they're right on time as well. Come in!" he called to the entrance.

The door opened and four familiar girls stepped into the office. "You wanted to see us, sir?" asked Ruby as she, Weiss, Yang and Blake approached. All of them sending looks toward John before returning to the headmaster.

"I would like you all to meet the fifth member of team RWBY. I'm sure you're already well acquainted." said Ozpin taking a drink from his mug and leaving the girls speechless as they turned to John who regarded them with a smile and a shrug.

"Nice to see you guys again." he said simply.

_A/N: And now things are starting to come together. Much like several other crossovers involving RWBY, I'm attempting to make it as realistic as possible (mostly around his lack of knowledge and needing extra studying and teachings while at the academy.). I've finally hit a strong stride with this, and I'm intending on keeping the firing going for as long as possible. So for now sit back and enjoy the ride folks._

_Drop your reviews, and see you again soon!_


End file.
